Discovering Love
by kira862
Summary: Shinji and Asuka have known each other since before they could remember, but they never seem to get along. However, with a school so obsessed with Valentines Day, and feelings long suppressed now surfacing, they may be able to Discover there Love.


Rated M for Strong Language and Some Citrus.

**Hey everyone! Its Valentines Day, so lets spread the love with some ShinjiXAsuka goodness. Okay...so this is my longest single chapter story to date. I actually skipped my morning class so I could get it out on time...last night was rough. **

**This was a lot of fun to work on, simply because I was just kinda writing without worrying to much about how it would end, but I'm fairly please with how it ended. And yes, there is some Citrus at the end of this, so take heart to that.**

**As for my readers of Spawn of Adam, take heart, because I'll be starting to work on it again the rest of this month and March. In fact, March seventeenth will be the two year anniversary since I had posted it, so I'm hoping to release the final chapter on that date. Have fun reading this, as I had fun writing it!**

* * *

><p>One week left; one week left until the dreaded day that all boys look forward to, or in some cases, despise.<p>

Shinji of course wasn't any different in this case, seeing no point in the stupid holiday that was Valentines Day. And when you thought about it, it was utterly pointless. What was the significance in receiving chocolate other than boosting the ego's of already inflated people?

Already into his final year in high school, Shinji saw no reason why this year would be any different. All the girls he knew, would never consider even giving him chocolate. Rei was too shy, Hikari had Touji, and Asuka wouldn't give him chocolates if he was dying of starvation.

...Right?

* * *

><p>The alarm went off, and Shinji's hand immediately hit it, knocking it off the stand next to his bed. He blinked several times as the sunlight pierced through the window and blinded him. Grumbling slightly, he slid out of bed and threw on some clothes before opening the door to his bedroom.<p>

His sight was instantly filled up by bright red as someone walked past him.

"Why the fuck haven't you made breakfast yet?" snarled Asuka as she walked by him. "Misato has already left!"

Shinji would dearly have liked to reply in a similar manner, but he didn't think that Asuka's patience was best to be tried this early in the morning. As for the reason they were living like this...well, if he had to blame someone, it would be his parents, or better yet, both of there parents.

Both Shinji and Asuka's parents worked at Nerv, though Shinji had no idea what actually went on at the security facilities under Tokyo-3. All he knew, was that, him and Asuka had been stuck with each since the start of the school year, and although it was half way over, they had knives at each others throats almost every day.

His mother and father had been oversea's in America since the start of the new school year, and Asuka's parents had gone with them, leaving him and Asuka in the hands of there very irresponsible teacher...Misato. Who had already left for school, which was rather unusual.

Though friends for as long back as they could remember, Shinji and Asuka had never gotten along. When they had been children, they were almost always paired up during school and were constantly called the married couple from sixth grade onward. Things had died down a little as Asuka became more violent, but Shinji had started to hear the whispers spreading around again. Unfortunately for him, word had gotten around that they both lived in the same apartment, and had the same lunch everyday. This was further misconceived by the fact that people thought Asuka made their bento's everyday. Asuka who hated any form of cooking had very hastily stamped this rumor in the dust, but word still got around.

Shinji had gotten used to living with Asuka for the most part, but by no means did he enjoy it, nor the fact that Valentines Day was approaching.

Every year, Asuka would berate and make fun of him for not receiving any Valentines. Shinji didn't care however, and paid Asuka back when she didn't receive any either. There were still a lot of people that thought Asuka was attractive, but most of them were too afraid to approach her. Shinji thought they were right in this mind set, though that being said, he still caught several guys whispering about her, most of which irked Shinji.

"I wouldn't mind slipping something into her, bitch that she is."

"Fuck that, I wouldn't want any part of me in her. Who knows what the hell she's got."

Shinji may think Asuka was annoying and disliked her at times, but even he had to put his foot down when he heard things like that, and he had, quite a few times in fact. He didn't know whether Asuka knew about this or not, though admittedly, he had been in a few fights because of her before. She may very well be a bitch at times, but he also knew that she had a caring side to her that she very rarely showed. He himself had only ever seen it a few times.

In all honesty, he would be glad when the school year would be over with, because then he would be able to leave Tokyo-3. He wanted to move somewhere that couldn't be seen from the city, and furthermore, away from his mother and father. He knew they wanted him to come and work at Nerv after he graduated college, but that was one thing he would never do. He himself didn't know what he wanted to do after high school, and was hoping to figure that out over the course of the rest of the school year.

But first, he had to make it through the horrible week that was Valentines Day.

As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Asuka bending over and looking into the fridge.

He hated to admit it, and would always deny it when someone asked him, but he had to be truthful and say that Asuka was attractive. Her silky strawberry colored hair fell to the middle of her back. As Asuka stood up, Shinji's eyes darted to her face, looking into her piercing ocean blue eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly as she turned and reached for a glass in a cupboard above the stove. Turning back around, she glanced towards Shinji and smirked at him, her pink lips turning upward into a grimace.

"Make breakfast and our lunches already, idiot."

"Would it kill you to say please?" asked Shinji.

Asuka ignored him, and sat down at the kitchen table and poured herself some orange juice. Shinji sighed and resigned himself to start making breakfast.

Half an hour later, the table was laden with Shinji's cooking and Asuka's mood was finally starting to improve. Turning off the stove, Shinji turned towards the table where she sat and walked towards it, sitting down across from her.

"Shouldn't you be making our lunches now?" asked Asuka with a raised eyebrow.

"I already took care of it," sighed Shinji as he slowly started eating.

"Hmmm?" said Asuka skeptically. "So you actually think ahead sometimes?"

'It's that or get yelled at by you,' Shinji thought bitterly.

After he finished eating, Shinji quickly cleared away the dishes. He would wash them when they got back.

"Hurry up," grumbled Asuka from where she stood next to the apartment door. She was taping her foot in an unpleasant way and her eyebrows were twitching slightly.

"I'm coming," mumbled Shinji, thinking in the back of his head how annoying she was being. But she always seemed to become more abusive during the month of February.

* * *

><p>Shinji hated school, but then again, most people his age did. Though he had a different reason for hating school right now. Every year, his school would have a week long period until the day of Valentines, and each day was worse than the last. The entire school was dyed in colors of pink and red, with ribbons hanging along the banisters of hallways and staircases making it enough for Shinji to puke every time he saw them. But that wasn't even the half of it.<p>

The school eagerly encouraged fellow students into becoming couples during the week long celebration. Each day, a new theme was presented by the school that the students had to follow. The majority of the girls enjoyed this, but Shinji wasn't alone in thinking this was the stupidest thing on the planet; almost all the other guys hated this as well.

Shinji didn't know what the theme of today was, though nor did he really care. He was however thinking about Friday night, and the party that the school threw.

The four days leading up to Valentines Day were typically there for people to gain enough courage to ask there loved ones out, so that when Friday came, they could celebrate it together. The school encouraged this by having a dance on Friday, the Day of Valentines. Shinji in particular remembered last year, and wasn't keen on something similar happening again.

Much against his normal thought patterns, Touji and Kensuke had convinced him to go to the party last year, saying that if they got lucky, they'd be able to find a girl with low self esteem. Shinji thought this unlikely, but tagged along in the process.

During Valentines last year, him and Asuka had been trading blows almost every day to the point they didn't talk to each other the last two days before Valentines. It was only when Shinji got to the party and saw Asuka there that he almost lost it. She hadn't told him, and he understood why, but even so...seeing her dance with another guy was something he didn't enjoyed seeing. But he ignored it and even tried enjoying himself for a while.

He should have been able to predict it though, because all to soon, Asuka and her date got into an argument. Shinji admittedly didn't care what they argument was about, and figured that Asuka was the one that had started it anyway, but when people started to notice, Shinji himself took an interest and looked towards there direction. However, when the guy she was with suddenly grabbed her hand rather forcefully, Shinji felt something snap inside him.

Elbowing people out of his way as made his way over to the two, Asuka noticed him out of the corner of her eyes and turned towards him. He hadn't seen an expression like that on her face in a long time; it was one of relief, relief that Shinji was there.

What followed wasn't probably his best judgment, but Shinji didn't think he would have handled it any differently. He had grabbed the mans arm and yanked him roughly backwards, putting plenty of space between him and Asuka.

"What the fuck are you doing?" is what the guy responded, though he said this without realizing that he was talking to Shinji. Most people still thought that there was something between himself and Asuka, so a lot of people were surprised to see Asuka with someone else at the dance.

"I don't think she wants to dance with you anymore," Shinji had replied, his tone rather soft, though he wanted to make it very clear that this guy should just back away.

Though thats not at all what he did.

Though the dance was put together by the teachers and staff, it was really the students that ran it, and furthermore, the seniors. Shinji had heard rumors that alcohol had been mixed in with the punch bowl, which also explained why Touji and Kensuke were so eager to go. The guy that Asuka was dancing with seemed to have indulged a bit too much.

He moved forward towards Shinji and swung his right fist outwards, catching Shinji off guard and striking him against his left cheek. Momentarily dazed, Shinji fell backwards, only to be surprisingly caught by Asuka. She had whispered something to him then, which he couldn't remember, and then had pushed him gently forward.

Shinji never pretended to be very strong, but it was his will he supposed that enabled him to stand up to people sometimes, though he never really showed this unless it had something to do with Asuka.

He had struck back quickly, swinging his right fist around to his opponents side and catching him in the kidney. The guy should have went down almost immediately, but the combination of alcohol and adrenaline probably kept him upright. He was so wobbly on his feet however, that Shinji felt like he could have just tapped him and he would have fallen over.

The guy tried hitting Shinji several times, all of which Shinji easily dodged, until Shinji struck him one quick blow in the stomach. The guy was instantly winded, and keeled over immediately afterward, vomit trailing out of his mouth.

The entire gymnasium where they were holding the dance went dead quite, and people were starting to move away from the center of the floor where the incident had happened. Shinji didn't care what other people thought at the time, and turned back towards Asuka.

"Lets get out of here," he said, making it apparent that he didn't want her to argue. She didn't reply though, and slowly followed behind Shinji as he led the way out of the gym.

When they started on there way back, Shinji gave her an earful of about what he thought. She was quiet throughout it all, maybe to embarrassed to even defend herself.

When Shinji finally stopped talking though, he finally noticed what she was wearing, something which he was surprised he didn't notice sooner. Asuka was wearing a skirt that fell just above her knees, while the fabric was periwinkle blue and seemed to be made of some silky material. Her hair wasn't tied up as it usually was and was left to fall behind her, flowing in the night breeze. She was even wearing high heels that matched the color of her dress. When Shinji saw all this however, he felt his anger evaporate on the spot.

Taking off the jacket he had brought, he silently wrapped it around her shoulders. Asuka was still silent however, still embarrassed to say anything.

"Why did you do this?" Shinji had eventually asked her.

Asuka who had been looking at the ground for a while finally turned to him and mumbled, "I don't really know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You've never done something like this before, so why did you go to the dance?"

Asuka shook her head hastily and replied, "I don't know, and why do you care?"

Shinji was rather taken aback by this, and it took him a few seconds to reply.

"I-I was just surprised to see you is all. And that guy you were with-"

"Everything was perfectly fine until you showed up!"

"Well pardon me for caring!" Shinji shouted back at her.

Asuka blinked once to show her surprise before she quickly turned away from him, her cheeks slightly pink from the cold night air.

Breathing heavily, Shinji turned away from her and said with his own cheeks slightly pink, "That guy was drunk...and-"

"I could have handled myself," said Asuka, her head still turned away from him.

"Yes well." Shinji swallowed, "I didn't like that...seeing that..."

Shinji trailed off, leaving his words for interpretation. Asuka meanwhile turned back to him and looked up at this face. She didn't know when it had been, but Shinji had grown taller than her. She had remember back in Junior High when she had been slightly taller then him, but sometime between then and now he had gotten taller then her.

Asuka suddenly bent down to her feet and unclasped the high heels that she was wearing and took them off. Shoving them towards Shinji, she said, "Here. Take them."

"Huh? Wha-"

"My feet hurt from walking...so I want you to hold them."

"Why can't you just hold them yourself?"

Asuka narrowed her eyes slightly and that was all Shinji needed to obey her wish.

"And when we get back, I want dinner," Asuka said as she started walking ahead of him.

Shinji frowned at Asuka's retreating back, though he could help but smile slightly as he saw her hands tug at his jacket, wrapping it closer around her milky white skin.

"Right, I'll cook whatever you want then," said Shinji as he caught up with her.

"I'll hold you to that," laughed Asuka slightly as they walked side by side.

...That was of course a year ago, and Shinji was slightly worried that something unexpected was going to happen this year.

So as he walked beside her on there way to school, on that same stretch of sidewalk they had walked on almost a year ago, Shinji couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding in the air.

* * *

><p>"Yo Shinji!" shouted Touji the moment that Shinji entered the classroom, closely followed by Asuka.<p>

"Ah...hey," mumbled Shinji as he greeted in return, though not very enthusiastically.

"So Shinji...about this years dance-"

"Are you going to move or not?" asked Asuka from behind Shinji. He was blocking the doorway, preventing her from entering the classroom.

"Huh? Didn't see you there Asu-" started Touji, but Asuka suddenly kicked Shinji in the back, pushing him forward so that he collapsed into Touji, making it very awkward for the two guys.

"Morons," seethed Asuka as she walked past the two tangled bodies and sat herself down at her seat beside the window.

"Jesus," griped Touji as he stood up, glancing towards Asuka as he did so. "What the hell did you do to anger the beast so early in the morning?"

"No clue," sighed Shinji as he also stood up.

"Well, forget her," said Touji. "This year at the dance though...me and Kensuke got ahold of something and-"

"Coming through!" suddenly shouted a voice as somebody elbowed there way past Shinji and Touji, pushing them off to the side.

"What the fu-Oh...Misato-sensei," said Touji, his face glimmering with glee. Shinji glanced sideways at Touji and smirked slightly. He knew that Touji always had a thing for Misato, and that he was pissed at Shinji since he lived with her. Though if he only knew the half of her...

Shinji shook his head as he thought that and walked to his own seat in the classroom...which was unfortunately beside Asuka, though she was still ignoring him. On the other side of him however-

"Morning Ayanami," smiled Shinji as he turned towards Rei.

"Ah...morning Shinji," mumbled Rei quietly as she turned towards him, giving him a slight smile. Shinji thought he felt a murderous glare behind him however, and quickly turned to face the class however.

"Ah...Okay...Class in session," shouted Misato as she stood in front of the class. Shinji snorted at this; Misato had about as much control over the class as he had control over Asuka...meaning nonexistent. Hikari was the one that really ran the class, and she was the representative for the class, making her the person that everyone also went to when they had a problem.

Standing up in the front of the class, she started talking while Misato went behind the teachers desk and quickly fell into a doze. She had been drinking last night, and probably still had a bad hangover.

"All right...as you all know, today is the first day during the week of Valentines that the school does every year."

There was a loud chorus of booing and dark sighs from the guys, while several girls starting talking enthusiastically. Shinji didn't voice his opinion, as about everybody already knew his opinion. Glancing sideways at Asuka though, he saw that she hadn't reacted at all.

"As usual, each day during the course of the week, a theme is presented to the students that they must follow. This is of course to draw each other closer so that couples, and girls and boys in general, may become closer together. So for the first days theme..."

Hikari took a deep breathe here before she continued.

"Today...we have the couples theme. In simple terms, a girl and a boy pair up and do everything together over the course of the day."

There was a massive uproar at this from every guy in the class (Touji being the leader of the group).

"What the fuck do you mean be everything?" was probably the most used response, though 'this is bullshit,' followed closely behind. Shinji himself thought the entire thing stupid.

"Let me clarify!" shouted Hikari as she tried to gather control over the class. "By everything, I don't mean going...to the bathroom or anything. Basically, this just entails eating lunch together, walking with each other in the hallways, and studying during class together. Just think of the entire day being something like a study hall. Anyways...the teachers and student representatives agree that not one boy or girl should be without a partner throughout the entire day. So the first thing that needs to be done, is everyone needs to find a partner...and no, this is not regulated to only people in the same classes. If there is someone you have in mind, go to there class and ask them. Now-"

Kensuke, who had been almost silent during this entire time, quickly raised his hand and said, "The chances that there are an even number of boys and girls is very slim. What happens if there is an odd number of girls, or an odd number of boys?"

"Threesomes are accepted," said Hikari, who didn't realize the impact of her words, because she herself wasn't thinking of what the words meant. Though almost everyone in the class did.

Most of the boys laughed maniacally, while the girls shouted in disgust. Hikari then realized what her words had implied, and quickly corrected herself.

"No-No-No, thats not what I meant. Just that, two girls can pair up with one guy, or two guys and one girl can pair up."

"So a threesome in other words," said Touji who was still laughing. Hikari was not pleased by this, and quickly flung a book at his face, hitting it cleanly.

"Now," said Hikari, her normal air coming back. "If nobody else has any stupid remarks, can people please start pairing up."

Though they had said the entire thing was stupid, the guys quickly scrambled to find a girl who would put up with them. Shinji didn't care though, and continued sitting in his chair, his hand resting against his cheek as he stared at the blackboard. Though quiet suddenly, a soft voice came from somewhere to his right.

"Um...Shinji," said Rei. "Do you...wanna pair up?"

Shinji turned towards her and looked Rei in the eye. He had always thought Rei was somewhat cute, if a little bit shy, but he supposed that added to her cuteness.

"Yeah...thats fine," said Shinji after a few seconds. He didn't really see a reason not to, and Rei was a friend of his. He could even see some other guys eying him warily, though that reason might have been explained quickly after.

"What are you doing Shinji?" came a rude voice from directly to his left, and next second, a soft hand was gripping his wrist tightly. Shinji slowly turned towards the sound of the voice, hoping to God that it wasn't who he thought it was. Though sure enough, Asuka was looking at him with an evil glimmer in her eye, her face heavily darkened.

"Ah...Asuka...what do you want?" Though Shinji thought he already knew the answer to this. Many guys thought Asuka attractive, though they were all too scared shitless to ask her out, knowing how violent she could get. Shinji thought some of there hesitancy might have something to do with himself however.

"What do you think?" retorted Asuka. "If I have to participate in this stupid thing, then you'd be the obvious choice."

"I'm the only choice because nobody in there right mind has the balls to ask you," said Shinji under his breath. Asuka caught this however, and the heel of her shoe crashed down on Shinji's foot, causing him to jump in the air.

Hikari saw this though, and quickly singled Shinji out.

"Ah...good Shinji. I guess with you having both Asuka and Rei with you, that settles the issue of an odd number."

"...Eh?" stuttered Shinji as he looked around the classroom. Sure enough, all the other boys seemed to have found another girl, even if that girl was rather unhappy about the results. Even Kensuke seemed to have found another girl who was part of the science club. Touji was of course paired with Hikari.

"Shit," Shinji mumbled as he glanced at the two girls on either side of him. Though Rei was relatively quiet, she did speak up when it normally involved Asuka, and Asuka did likewise with Rei. Shinji never really understood why they seemed to despise each other so much.

They were both ignoring him completely now and looking straight ahead at the black bored, both of their arms crossed.

'How the fuck did I get stuck in this position?' thought Shinji.

* * *

><p>The day continued normally, or as normally as it could have under such circumstances.<p>

Shinji was actually surprised at how well things were going, and in particular how Asuka was behaving, though Shinji should have known things would go to shit sooner or later.

During the weekend, the entire school's cafeteria had been transformed. Ribbons hung on the ceiling; glitter and confetti covered the floor, tables and chairs, and the walls had even been painted red for the holiday. But the thing that really sickened Shinji was when he got in line at the cafeteria's bar and saw the food; everything had been molded in the shape of something related to Valentines Day.

Carrots were in the shape of hearts, apples had 'Be Mine' carved into there skin, and when Shinji opened the bun of the hamburger he had gotten, he saw that a heart drawn in ketchup with a cupids arrow through it had been drawn on the inside of the hamburger. He had suddenly lost his appetite.

Almost immediately upon sitting down at an empty table, Shinji pushed his food away from him and groaned heavily.

"I know what you mean," came a voice beside him.

Shinji turned and saw Asuka sitting down beside him as she looked hatefully down at her own plate of food, and quickly pushed it away from herself.

"This is disgusting," said Asuka.

That was one thing they could certainly agree on, but Shinji had momentarily forgot that Asuka was with him, or the fact they were supposed to eat together...though they of course normally ate together, so there wasn't much of a difference.

"Its not like it tastes any different though," came Rei's quiet voice as she sat on the opposite side of Shinji.

"Who asked your opinion?" scoffed Asuka in reply to Rei's comment.

"...I'm just saying-"

"Well don't," grumbled Asuka.

"Calm down Asuka," sighed Shinji. "Ayanami is right...even if it is sickening. Food is food."

"Oh! Of course! Side with her!" said Asuka, her voice rising spectacularly and her fiery red hair seeming to crackle with energy.

"I'm not siding with her, I'm just saying-"

"Forget it!" shouted Asuka as she suddenly stood up, directing the entire cafeteria's attention towards her voice.

"Sit back down Asuka," Shinji hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why?"

"Everyone is looking at us, thats why. And the theme of today is-"

"Fuck the theme! This is stupid, I'm going home."

Asuka suddenly stood up started walking away from the table before Shinji managed to dart forward and grab her hand.

"What?" yelled Asuka, but Shinji very abruptly pulled her back to her seat and whispered in her ear, "Shut it...the teachers have taken notice."

"What are you?" Asuka started back at him, but Shinji moved his eyes slightly to the left behind Asuka. Turning around slowly, Asuka looked towards the right and saw that several of the more strict teachers were eyeballing there table with annoyance, clearly displeased with the outburst from them.

"See what you did?" murmured Shinji as he ignored the eyes of the other students in the cafeteria also watching him.

"I didn't do anything," retorted Asuka stubbornly as she rested her arms on the table and stared lazily down at her tray of food.

Shinji glanced sideways at her, while Rei was looking at Asuka using her peripheral vision. Asuka was now very aware of the stares the other students were giving her, and she also felt a little embarrassed. At least her cheeks were slightly pink as she looked at her already cold food.

'Damn it,' thought Asuka bitterly. 'Why did I have to go make such a scene?' She didn't even know why she had done that in the first place

* * *

><p>After lunch, things were peacefully for the most part. Asuka seemed to have reflected on what she had done during lunch and was silent through most of the rest of the day. Though she sat next to Shinji and Rei, she very rarely voiced her opinion on whatever they were talking about, and seemed content with looking out the window.<p>

When the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Hikari first stood in front of the class and told everyone congratulation on finishing the first day. Shinji had a feeling that even she had a rough day, since she was paired with Touji after all.

Though he wasn't paired with Rei and Asuka now, he still continued talking to Rei as they started making there way home, Asuka silently following behind them. Rei lived in the same direction as Shinji and Asuka, and occasionally came by to visit sometimes, but Shinji still didn't exactly know where she lived.

Saying goodbye to her at the crossroads, Shinji started walking back to Misato's apartment, slowly trailed by Asuka. Though he noticed that Asuka seemed to be lagging further and further behind, so he purposefully slowed down to give her time to catch up.

"You've been quiet for a while now," said Shinji as she walked past him.

"Is there something wrong with that?" said Asuka quietly.

"No...just surprised is all," said Shinji as he matched pace with her. "You thinking about earlier?"

"...So what if I am," said Asuka, her tone closer to that of her usual voice.

"Nah...just that...I didn't want us to get in trouble with the teachers is all."

"You just didn't want to get in trouble yourself."

"Thats not it!"

"Forget it...today was just plain stupid. I sometimes wonder why we still go to this school."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," sighed Shinji. "This time of year always sucks..."

"Only because you don't have a girlfriend," smirked Asuka.

"Yeah, and what about you?" retorted Shinji as he looked at her.

Asuka aimed a kick at his shins, but Shinji dodged it skillfully.

"Idiot," grumbled Asuka as she quickened her pace. Shinji couldn't help but smile slightly behind her as he hurried to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Heard you guys caused a lot of noise during lunch today," said Misato later that evening.<p>

"Were the teachers talking about us?" asked Shinji.

The three of them were seated at the small kitchen table and eating lunch, courtesy of Shinji.

"Sorta," mumbled Misato as she chewed her food. "It was more annoyance than anything, you know how some of the more stricter ones can get. Why were you two arguing?"

"Why do you automatically assume it was us that were arguing?" asked Asuka.

"Because Shinji and Rei get along fine," Misato fired back. Asuka didn't seem very pleased by this.

"I'm taking a shower," said Asuka as she suddenly stood up, leaving half her food untouched.

Misato watched as Asuka walked into the bathroom and waited till running water could be heard from the shower head until she asked Shinji, "So what exactly is it that you argued about?"

Barely five minutes later, Misato was drinking a beer and sighing softly.

"Can't say I'm that surprised though, with both your tract records."

"She gets angry over almost everything," said Shinji as he started washing the dishes.

'Yes, well, you both are a bit clueless in certain aspects,' thought Misato.

"So? Any thoughts about this year?" continued Misato.

"Thoughts on what?"

"Valentines of course! This is your last year in High School, so you should make this a good year to remember. Get yourself a girlfriend this year."

Shinji almost dropped the plate he was washing in surprise.

"What? Girlfriend? As if I could ever deal with that. And besides, plenty of people think that there is something between me and Asuka still, even though we keep on telling everyone that we can't stand each other. I mean...today is a perfect example of that."

"You still care about her though," Misato reminded him.

"Thats because I've known her since we were really young. Its only natural that I'd care."

"Hmmm? Even about last year and everything."

Shinji hated when Misato brought up the incident from last years Valentines dance; he always tried to forget about it.

"I'll admit that what I did wasn't very smart at that time, but I don't regret it either."

Misato stared at him for a few seconds before she said, "Well, if thats the answer you've found, then thats fine."

Standing up, she drained the rest of her beer can before walking towards the front door.

"You going somewhere Misato?"

"Yeah...me Kaji and Ritsuko are going to get together for some drinks."

'Didn't you already have three beers?' thought Shinji, though he didn't voice this opinion.

"Well, have fun then," said Shinji as he waved goodbye to her.

"Don't try to pick a fight with Asuka while I'm gone," teased Misato.

"Funny," grumbled Shinji as he watched her shut the door.

Turning away from the front door, he paused briefly as he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Sometimes Shinji was confused with the situation he was in, but mostly he just forgot about it. He'd only have to put up with this for another few months and then he'd be gone. But until then-

'I have to deal with seeing Asuka everyday,' he thought.

Walking back into the kitchen, he finished washing the dishes just as Asuka was stepping out of the shower. He heard the water turn off first, and then the sound of the hair dryer for the next few minutes. As the door opened, Shinji saw Asuka walk out of the bathroom, wearing a loose shirt and shorts while still drying her damp hair.

"Misato out again?" she asked.

"Yeah, with Kaji and Misato."

"Jesus, how is it that she hasn't gotten fired from the school yet?"

"No clue," said Shinji as he walked down the hallway, past Asuka, and into the living room. Asuka followed him, still drying her hair as she walked before throwing it into a corner of the living room.

"You really shouldn't throw a wet towel on the carpet," said Shinji.

"You pick it up and move it then," said Asuka as she threw herself on the couch and started watching T.V. Her hair was still slightly damp, the water crystals clinging to her silky hair. Shinji could even smell the sweet smell of her flowery shampoo from where he stood in the room.

Picking up her towel, he walked into the bathroom and deposited it in the clothes basket, trying to ignoring the warm mist that was lingering in the air from her shower. Walking back into the living room, he saw that Asuka was sitting up, her eyes narrowed at him.

"You didn't do anything pervert did you?"

Shinji could have laughed.

"Like what?"

"Smelling the towel for instance."

"I'm not like most of the guys in my class you know."

"You're right, you're even stupider," laughed Asuka as she turned back to her program.

Shinji felt a vein pulsating in his head, but he ignored both it and her attitude. If she wanted to be like that, then he'd just ignore her. Walking into his own bedroom, he lay down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Grabbing his SDAT off his bedside table, he put in his earphones, and slowly slipped out of consciousness.

In the living room, Asuka was curled up on the couch as she continued to watch T.V. though her mind wasn't really able to focus on the program at the moment. She was still thinking about earlier today, and the whole incident at the cafeteria. Sometimes she didn't like the way she acted around Shinji, but it was simply in her nature. She had known him for as long as she could remember (too long she called it). So he was certainly the person that knew her the best.

'Yet sometimes, I don't even think I know myself,' thought Asuka as she gazed at the T.V. not really seeing it.

She remembered last Valentines, and she hated to admit it, but that memory hung heavily on her mind sometimes, and more so since it was almost a year since the incident. She had thought about Shinji's words several times that he had mumbled on that cold night, and even now she was still unsure how to interpret them.

"Maybe I'm over thinking this," she mumbled.

Turning off the T.V. she walked out of the living room and into the hallway, pausing briefly at Shinji's room. Not hearing a sound from there, she concluded that he must be asleep.

Entering her own bedroom, she sat down on the edge of her bed and grabbed something from under it. Rifling through the contents of the photo album, she paused on a certain picture of herself and Shinji during there graduation from Junior High.

Asuka couldn't help but smile at the two people standing beside each other, both there arms crossed and looking away from each other, but Asuka thought she saw a slight smile tugging at the edge of both of there mouths. If she remembered correctly, Shinji's mother had taken this picture.

'We haven't changed a bit...have we?' thought Asuka.

But she silently wondered if this was true.

Putting the photo album back under her bed, she now crawled under the bed covers and turned off the lamp on her bedside table, wondering what tomorrow's theme would be.

* * *

><p>"What!" shouted Asuka inside the classroom, making every head turn in her direction.<p>

"Did I not explain it properly?" asked Hikari after a short pause.

It was the next day, and Hikari had just finished explaining the theme for the day, and Asuka wasn't at all pleased by it.

"I'm not doing it," said Asuka immediately as she crossed her arms.

"Asuka...you don't really have a choice," said Hikari rather meekly.

"Are the rest of you fine with this?" Asuka hollered at the rest of the class. Shinji was trying to seem as small and insignificant as possible, but was almost certain that Asuka would be asking him sooner or later. The rest of the class didn't respond though; they were either still shocked at the theme, or too scared to voice there opinions to Asuka.

"What about you idiot?" Asuka suddenly asked as she turned towards Shinji. Shinji suddenly felt everybody's eyes on him as they waited for his answer.

"Well...as Hikari said, we don't really have a choice in the matter, so-"

"So you aren't even going to try and stand up for yourself!" Asuka shouted back at him. Some people in the class were starting to snicker, and Shinji thought he knew why. The theme was more for the girls than the guys, and most people understood why Asuka was so upset about it.

"It doesn't bother me all that much," said Shinji with a slight shrug. And he was being truthful; he didn't care one way or another how things went today.

"Oh...fucking hell," groaned Asuka as she sat back down and buried her face in her hands. "I am going to kill whoever came up with the this damn thing."

Hikari watched Asuka for a few seconds, wondering if she was going to start speaking her mind again, though when Asuka didn't continue, Hikari started talking again.

"As I was saying, the theme for today is mainly targeted towards the girls, though the boys are encouraged to enjoy the theme as well. The girls are asked to choose one boy in particular, preferably someone you like or have a crush on, though if you don't, choosing a friend is fine, and act like you're his girlfriend for the entire day."

Beside him, Shinji could hear Asuka muttering a string of swear words under her breathe as Hikari talked.

"The boys likewise can act like they're dating the girl, though the school is very strict on what is aloud and what is not. If any guy is caught touching somewhere he shouldn't be, he will be suspended for the week."

"Like thats a punishment," Shinji sighed under his breathe.

Continuing, Hikari said, "To start this off, the girl in question has to ask the guy out, though whether he agree's on this is still his decision. Afterwards, the girl is expected to somewhat change there personality for a brief time as she acts like she's dating the guy. As I said before, its best to do this with a friend at least, that way it isn't awkward.

Holding hands will be considered the normal method of showing that you are in fact participating in the theme, though you are free to go steps further if you desire, of course, as long as both parties accept. So...I guess thats all everyone needs to know. Girls, please find your boyfriends, and again, this is not regulated to just this class."

There was a very long pause of silence when Hikari was done talking, then very slowly, the girls started to get up and move together as they searched for there ideal guy. Most of them seemed to be in like mind with Asuka, but a few of them seemed to be literally determined to find a boyfriend. Shinji didn't have any experience dating, but he was pretty sure that this wasn't how you found a boyfriend.

'Well, at least I won't have to worry about being asked,' thought Shinji, looking on the bright side of things. He thought briefly that maybe Rei would ask him, but it seemed that she had someone else in mind. Shinji found this rather surprising, and was honestly rather hurt that her mind hadn't gone straight to him first. But...whatever...

Though the theme was stupid, Shinji had to admit that it was very funny watching Hikari try to stutter out a confession to Touji for close to five minutes before he finally accepted before she had even gotten all the words out.

Most of the girls in his class seemed to have already found a partner almost twenty minutes into the theme, and Shinji looking forward for the day to end when Asuka seemed to finally come out of her angry stupor. She suddenly stood up at her desk with such force that her chair fell backwards, startling everyone in the class so that they all fell silent. It seemed that everyone was waiting for the hammer to fall, and Shinji himself was momentarily afraid until she spun around, and walked silently out of the class.

Shinji felt immensely relieved that Asuka hadn't asked him...but he was almost certain that she had looked at him very briefly before she had left.

'Probably gone to find a guy,' thought Shinji suddenly.

He didn't know why, but at this thought, he frowned slightly.

* * *

><p>Asuka had done just that, and within half an hours time, word had spread around the school like wildfire that she had asked out the most popular guy at school...and he had agreed on it. Oddly enough, people weren't too surprised by this turn of events. Asuka was after all considered the most attractive girl in school, so it only made sense for her to ask the most popular guy. Many heads turned towards Shinji when the news broke over this, but he didn't give any sign that he cared. Some people were even saying that he had been dumped, but Shinji figured that whoever she hung out with was her business.<p>

Asuka did seem to care what people were saying though, because she hadn't returned to class 3-A. Shinji assumed that she was in whatever class that guy was in. He himself was rather tempted to go home then, since nobody had asked him out, and homework was almost nonexistent during Valentines week.

As the afternoon bell rang, Shinji stood up slowly and swung his bag around his shoulder. He was the only guy in his class that hadn't been asked by a girl, so he found the entire rest of the day pointless.

Leaving the classroom, he saw groups of boys and girl walking together with arms linked. Some of the girls looked like they were wishing they were anywhere but with the guy next to them, while others seemed to be mildly pleased with there "boyfriend." Shinji couldn't help but laugh at them.

'I should be able to leave without the teachers noticing me now at least.' Shinji thought as he started descending the stairs to the first floor. All the students were in the cafeteria right now, and the teachers were likely with them, so Shinji had a good chance to leave without anyone noticing. However...

"Hmmm...Shinji?"

Shinji looked up in surprise and saw Misato standing there, a stack of papers under one arm and a cup of coffee in the other hand.

"Ah," Shinji started, but Misato shook her head.

"Trying to get out of school I take it?"

Shinji didn't bother replying, knowing that he didn't have a reason for refuting her.

"Well...I can understand," sighed Misato. "I honestly didn't want to come today either...though that and this is a bit different..."

Shinji frowned slightly, knowing what she meant. Misato probably came home at five o'clock in the morning last night before falling asleep in a drunken stupor.

"I have no reason to be here, so I figured I may as well just head home."

"What about Asuka?" asked Misato mildly. She of course already knew about that situation, but she wanted to see Shinji's reaction.

"Don't care about her," said Shinji, "she can do whatever she wants."

'You say that now...' thought Misato as she remembered many instances similar to this one.

"Well, I can't let you leave, but seeing as how you don't have anything better to do, you can help me with these."

Throwing the stack of papers towards him, Shinji barely managed to catch all of them as he staggered backwards several paces.

"Misato...what are all these?"

"Papers that need to be graded," Misato smiled evilly.

Shinji groaned audibly, as he knew the next hour would be horrendous. He even half wished that a girl had asked him to be her boyfriend for the day.

* * *

><p>Bored couldn't even begin to describe how Asuka felt right now as she sat at a table across from the most unlikeable guy in the school. People liked him because he was handsome, had lots of money, and got good grades; Asuka didn't care for any of things, he simply had a terrible personality.<p>

As the guy droned on and on about his mansion back home, Asuka found herself slowly becoming more and more disinterested in him to the point that she was regretting her decision. But...why had she asked this guy in the first place? Her mind briefly hovered on a certain face, but she quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

'No...of course not! Why would I think of him at a time like thi-'

"Did you hear me Asuka?"

Asuka looked up, confused at who was talking to her, and then remembered the guy she had asked. In all honesty, she couldn't even remember his name.

"Oh...uh...sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I'd like to invite you over to my place sometime."

"Hmmm? Oh...thank you, but I really don't think-"

"I like you Asuka!"

"...Huh?" stammered Asuka, blinking several times in surprise. This guy had just confessed to her, and she didn't even know his name.

"I've liked you for a while Asuka, and I was very glad when you asked me. I know everybody is always talking about you in mean ways, but I don't care what other people say. You're the only person for you."

'What the fuck is he going on about?' wondered Asuka.

"Hmmm...well sorry, but I have to turn you down," said Asuka in an uncaring manner.

Silence greeted her words, as the guy was too thoroughly shocked to respond.

"Though I asked you, it was honestly because you were the first guy I saw who I thought-"

"Don't fuck around with me," the guy suddenly whispered, silencing Asuka.

"...What are you-"

"Asking me out as you did with everybody watching and then just dumping me right after. Don't just think I'll let that fucking slide."

"Well looks like you'll have to," said Asuka as she stood up, intent on leaving the idiot. But he wasn't so prepared for her to leave. Surging forward, he leaned across the table, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to the table.

"Let go damn it," she shouted at him. They were starting to get a lot of attention from the rest of the students in the cafeteria.

"Shut up bitch," he snarled quietly at her. "Just because you can whore yourself out to anyone you please doesn't mean you can do the same with me without some repercussions."

Asuka was pissed now, but slightly afraid. There was a certain glint in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before.

"Stand up," he whispered. "If you don't listen to me, I swear I'll make your life miserable."

Asuka threw him a dirty looked, but she didn't have any choice but to obey him. He grabbed her arms in a rough fashion and steered her slowly out of the cafeteria. Most of the students weren't looking at them now, and went back to there own merrymaking.

Asuka herself was slowly starting to sink into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Dear God...finally done," sighed Shinji as he leaned back in his chair. Beside him, Misato opened up a beer (clearly illegal at school) and downed it almost instantly.<p>

"Ah...good work Shinji. That would have taken me much longer without your help."

"Clearly, as you didn't help at all," mumbled Shinji as he frowned at her.

They were in Misato's shabby office that smelled as though it had never been cleaned before. Papers littered almost every inch of the floor, while filing cabinets burst forth with papers from who knows what. A small desk with two chairs had been crammed into a corner of the room with very little light illuminating the room. Behind the desk, was a small refrigerator concealed slightly behind some boxes that Misato kept her beer in. Beside this, was a trash bag which Shinji suspected to be filled with beer cans. He now knew how she sometimes ended up drunk in between classes.

"Well, I'd offer you something to drink, but all I have is beer," said Misato.

"So thats where you draw the line, underage drinking?"

"Well, you are at school."

'So are you,' thought Shinji.

After several moments of silence, during which Misato slowly sipped her beer and Shinji looked out the small window of Misato's office, Misato finally asked something which had been bothering her.

"How come Asuka didn't ask you for the theme today?"

"No idea, why don't you ask her."

"I'm surprised is all," said Misato as she set her beer can down on her desk.

Shinji turned towards her and asked, "Why?"

'If you can't figure that out, you really do deserved to be called stupid by her,' thought Misato with a slight chuckle.

"Shinji..." Misato said after a short pause. "You are the obvious choice for Asuka simply because she knows that she can rely on you, even if she doesn't want to admit it. I don't think you know this, but last year is still weighing heavily on her mind, and I know she doesn't want to repeat the same mistakes that she did last year, which is why I don't know why she would do something that may repeat that mistake."

"What do you mean?" asked Shinji.

Misato stared at him for a few seconds before she murmured, "The guy that she's with today, I've heard he's a bit of a womanizer, and also a bit of a loose cannon."

"Meaning?"

"Asuka may have bitten off more than she can chew with him," said Misato. "Asuka is strong willed certainly, but that can only go so far. I'm not saying anything is certain...but you may want to check up on her."

Shinji was silent for a few seconds as he looked down at the papers he had graded. Asuka's had been in the pile, and she had without failure managed to score another perfect on a test. He himself hadn't done so well, something which he had hoped to improve on with the start of the new year.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Shinji as he stood up.

"...Shinji...Asuka may be-"

"I said I'll keep it in mind," Shinji nearly shouted as he left her office.

Class would be resuming in a few minutes, but as Shinji stood with his back to Misato's office, he clenched his fist tightly and smacked it against the wall directly next to her door, knowing that she would recognize it for what it was.

'That stupid girl,' Shinji grumbled as he started running down the hallway, weaving in and out of students, 'why the hell does she have to make me worry so much?'

Shinji however quickly learned from some of his fellow students that an argument between Asuka and the guy she was with had ensued while they were in the cafeteria. They had apparently left together, but nobody had seen them since.

Shinji wandered around the school for at least twenty minutes, and knew that his absence from class hadn't gone unnoticed, but he didn't care about that right now. He had to be sure that Asuka was all right.

Running out onto the school grounds, Shinji leaned over to catch his breathe. He didn't really expect her to be outside, but he hadn't looked anywhere else. She wasn't near the basketball courts, nor was she over by the tennis courts. He even checked inside the shed where the baseball teams equipment was stored, but he didn't find her there either.

'If something has happened to her, I swear I'll kill whoever did it,' thought Shinji bitterly as he turned back around and ran back inside the school. Afternoon classes were well underway.

'Hold it...I haven't checked there yet,' Shinji thought suddenly.

Sprinting up the stairs to the third floor, he rushed down the hallway until he arrived at class 3-A, his class. This was the last place he would expect her to be...but if she was.

Throwing open the door with a loud bang, the door bounced backwards and Shinji caught it. Peering into the classroom, Shinji immediately knew that he wasn't alone in skipping class, though he assumed that his fellow classmates had different reasons besides him. A few girls stood talking together in a group, while several boys who hadn't had a girl ask them were glumly standing in a corner, a dark shadow over there head. And in a corner of the classroom, her face turned towards the window was-

"Asuka!"

Shinji shouted her name, startling her immensely so that she jumped several feet in the air. Asuka turned her head away from the window and stared at Shinji as he walked over to her.

"Asuka...you-"

"Where have you been Shinji?" asked Asuka as she narrowed her eyes.

"Looking for you of course you fool."

"Me? Huh? Shinji, what are you-"

Without caring what the rest of his classmates thought, Shinji wrapped his arms around Asuka and pulled her close to his body, hugging her tightly. Asuka spluttered uncontrollably, surprised at Shinji's sudden nerve.

"Sh-Shinji? Wha-What're you doing?"

"Asuka...do you have any idea how worried I was that something might have happened to you?"

"Why would you be...oh...you heard what happened at the cafeteria I take it?"

Shinji let go of her quickly and asked, "Yes, what the hell happened?"

"I took care of it," said Asuka mildly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You...you took care of it? What do you mean? That bastard, if you touched you at all, I'll-"

"He didn't do any such thing," said Asuka, "not that I gave him a chance to though. I don't know what he had on his mind, something perverted no doubt, but after he dragged me out of the cafeteria, I took matters into my own hands."

"...What did you do to him?"

"Oh...he's got a splitting headache and is probably pissing blood right about now," smirked Asuka as she turned away from Shinji with a slight smile on her face.

Shinji felt his shoulders relax; Asuka could take care of herself, he knew that, but even so, he was glad that she was safe.

"You know Shinji...I was actually waiting for you," mumbled Asuka quietly after a few seconds of silence.

It took Shinji several seconds to register what she had said.

"...Asuka?"

"Well," sighed Asuka as she turned towards Shinji, "seeing as how the day isn't over, and I still need a "boyfriend..." what do you say Shinji? Will you go out with me?"

At her words, Shinji's face turned slightly red against his own will, and even Asuka's face was slightly pink.

"Don't get the wrong idea however," said Asuka as she made to correct herself. "Its only for a few hours, and then things will go back to normal."

"Ah...yeah," said Shinji nervously as he glanced back at Asuka, unsure how he should reply to her.

"Good...now that thats out of the way, get me lunch!"

"..."

"What?" asked Shinji incredulously, not thinking he had heard her correctly.

"Food dummy! Food! I didn't get to finish lunch because of that fucking pervert so I want you to get me something."

"Err...like what? The cafeteria is closed, and I wouldn't be able to go to a convenience store."

"You didn't eat today though," smiled Asuka, revealing her true intentions.

"So what...you want my lunch?"

"Yep!"

Shinji groaned audibly, wondering if this was how boyfriend and girlfriend were supposed to act. For some reason, he didn't feel this was right.

* * *

><p>Shinji didn't want to admit it, but the rest of the day was fun for him. Though him and Asuka didn't act one bit like they were dating, something still felt a little different between them. Shinji thought it may have been because he was legitimately worried about her that Asuka was being kind to him now. Though he hadn't been there for her, she still appreciated his feelings.<p>

The rest of the school had taken notice of there overtly friendliness towards each other, and the rumor had spread that they had gotten back together quickly traveled between classrooms. Shinji and Asuka didn't seem to care however; they were too caught up with themselves.

As the final bell of the day rang, Shinji felt an odd sort of fulfillment wash over him as he gathered up his things to leave. Beside the door to the classroom, Asuka was waiting for him, her bag clutched in front of her. Shinji was rather surprised to see her waiting, as she normally never did.

"Ready?" asked Asuka as Shinji walked towards her.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," mumbled Shinji, slightly distracted by Asuka's smile.

"Lets head back then," said Asuka, "I've had enough of school for one day."

Shinji nodded and followed her out of the classroom, walking beside her as they went. People whispered and pointed at them as they walked side by side, but Asuka for once didn't seem to care.

"Hey Shinji..." Asuka said as they stepped out of the school building and into the bright sunlight.

"Huh?" asked Shinji as he stared back at Asuka, marveling at how beautiful she looked in the sunlight.

"Sorry about not asking you instead of that other guy. I...made a mistake."

Shinji was shocked, not simply because she had said she was sorry, but that she had made a mistake. Maybe Misato was right, and that Asuka was still thinking about last year.

"Don't worry about it too much," said Shinji after a very long pause.

"...Okay...and thank you Shinji," said Asuka as she turned away from him and continued walking forward. Shinji didn't know what his facial expression looked like then, but he was rather glad that Asuka couldn't see it.

When they finally arrived home, things reverted to what they had been like before...almost. Asuka didn't seem to be as rude or crass towards Shinji, but she still of course wouldn't make dinner.

'Though thats to be expected,' thought Shinji as he tasted the miso soup. Deeming it plausible, Shinji called Asuka in, and together they enjoyed a simple Japanese style meal. Misato hadn't returned yet from the school, which Shinji found rather surprising, though he wasn't going to worry about it that much. Misato had always come home whenever she felt like. No, it was just that sitting together alone with Asuka like this felt somehow...different than it had before, or maybe that was simply because of what had happened today. Shinji honestly sometimes forgot that him and Asuka had known each other for many years.

"I'm taking a bath," said Asuka as she stood up, having finished with her meal.

"Clean towels are under the sink," said Shinji as he stood up and carried the stack of dishes to the sink. If he had been a few seconds late in placing them in the sink, he may have dropped all of them, as the front door of the apartment banged open to reveal a very upset Misato.

Both Shinji and Asuka turned towards Misato who already looked to be way over the legal limit, and then exchanged glances with each other. Had she stopped at a bar on the way back from school?

Misato tore off the heels she was wearing and threw her jacket to the ground as she made her way to the kitchen, before opening the fridge and grabbing the closest beer can. Shinji thought about saying something, but knew that it wouldn't do any good. But even so, he hadn't seen Misato like this in a while.

"Misato...is something wrong?" asked Asuka, surprisingly speaking up first. Shinji's eyes traveled towards her, but Asuka shook her head and held up a finger to her lips, motioning for silence.

Misato sat down at the kitchen table and downed the beer in one large gulp before throwing it behind her where it clanged off the wall and fell to the ground.

Letting her head fall to the table, she let out a huge sigh before she said, "I've been stuck at the school for the past three hours because the damn board of directors were trying to suspend you Asuka for what you did to that little shit bag."

This was a lot to take in at once, and Shinji didn't understand half of it. The only thing he understood was.

"They're trying to suspend me?" asked Asuka with a small frown, "for what I did to that pervert?"

"...Well...not really try...they ended up succeeding. A majority was passed, saying that your attitude interfered with what they wanted Valentines week to be."

"And being a perverted bastard is okay?" asked Asuka, her voice shaking slightly.

"I tried sticking up for you, but they weren't going to hear it. Apparently, that little slime balls father has quite the influence on the school, so I assume he's the one that forced them into suspending you," added Misato.

"Does his father know what he did to me?" asked Asuka, "or was that part left out?"

"Left out obviously. He didn't get suspended or anything."

"Thats bullshit," said Asuka as she leaned against the wall opposite where Misato sat.

"Nothing we can really do about it now. So Asuka...you won't be going to school tomorrow."

Asuka shrugged slightly, seeming to not care that much. What irked her more was that that bastard had gotten away without anything happening to him.

"What the fuck is this?" Shinji suddenly voice from where he stood motionless in the kitchen.

Misato turned towards him, knowing that he would take it worse than Asuka.

"Shinji, its already been decided, so there isn't anything we can do about it-"

"Fuck that! I'll make them change there mind," shouted Shinji as he started walking towards the door. But Asuka surprisingly stopped him.

"Don't bother with it Shinji. As Misato said, we can't change anything, and you getting yourself expelled is not going to help the situation."

"Asuka," said Shinji, his voice shaking with fury. "That guy, what he's getting away with-"

"And he'll keep getting away with it until some girl crushes his privates," said Asuka. "Let it go Shinji. I'm not harmed, so don't go out of your way by making it worse."

Shinji opened his mouth again to argue, but this time Asuka silenced him by stamping roughly on his foot.

"Enough Shinji!" Asuka growled at him.

She looked down at Asuka, his face a whirlwind of expression.

"Fine...if you're suspended for the day, then I'm not going to school either."

"What do you mean you idiot? Of course you're going to school!"

"Why bother?" retorted Shinji. "Tomorrows theme is guaranteed to be stupid."

Asuka bit her lip, he did have a point after all. But...

"Aren't you going to say anything Misato?" asked Asuka as she turned to face Misato, but Misato had fallen asleep at the kitchen table sometime during there argument.

'Should have known I can't rely on her,' thought Asuka as she looked back at Shinji.

"Why don't you want to go to school?"

"...Well...you'll be here by yourself and-"

"Which I am going to take full advantage of," said Asuka. "Don't tell me that you think I'll be lonely if you're not here?"

"No, nothing like that...just-"

"Just what?"

"I'd rather be here with you than at school," said Shinji very fast.

Asuka caught all this, but didn't no how she was supposed to reply. She stared at Shinji for a long while before she silently walked around him, and into the bathroom where she quickly shut the door and promptly turned on the bathtub.

'Don't think about it,' Asuka told herself before she removed her clothes and stepped into the bathtub.

Meanwhile, Shinji was still standing in the same spot where she had left him, wondering if he had just stepped into a minefield.

* * *

><p>Misato was out for the remainder of the night, and Shinji followed suit sometime later as he crashed onto his bed. He was tired from earlier when he had been running around and searching for Asuka.<p>

But he was thinking about what he had said earlier. It was the truth what he had said, that he would rather stay home with Asuka than go to school. And he still hated the whole suspension thing. Maybe he felt that part of it was his fault, because he didn't find Asuka soon enough before things had escalated to that point, so he wanted to make it up to her tomorrow...somehow.

But even so, in a far back corner of his mind, Shinji knew that he hated seeing Asuka with other guys, though he ignored this strong voice which threatened to tear anyone apart that got near her.

* * *

><p>Shinji lay in bed for a long while the next morning. He heard Misato leave for school early, and she banged on his door, telling him that she expected him there. Shinji still had no intention of going to school, so it was only when Asuka banged on his door also that he decided to get up.<p>

"Shinji, if you're going to skip school then at least get up and make breakfast."

Shinji had been waiting for this, and rolled out of bed faster than he normally would have. Opening his door, he came face to face with Asuka who looked wide awake, though not particularly happy to see him on what she considered her day off.

"Well...hurry up then," said Asuka as she turned away from Shinji and walked into the living room. Moments later, Shinji heard the sound of the T.V. being turned on. It was simple things like this that he would have missed if he had gone to school.

"All right, I'll make something special I suppose," he mumbled as he rolled up his sleeves and entered the kitchen.

Shinji didn't make German food all the often, simply because it was difficult to get all the ingredients for something like that; the economy wasn't the greatest in Japan, but he made do with what he had. Asuka didn't complain about Japanese food nearly as much as she used to, and by living with Misato and Shinji, she had no choice but to become accustomed to it.

Today though, Shinji figured he'd make something different for breakfast, so he was rather glad that Asuka didn't enter the kitchen as she sometimes did while he was cooking.

After almost half an hour, Asuka was sick of waiting and poked her head into the kitchen asking, "Aren't you done yet?"

"Almost," muttered Shinji, completely distracted by what he was doing.

Asuka, not seeing Shinji focus very often on something, walked over to the kitchen counter and rested her arms on it.

"What are you making? It smells...well, not very Japanese."

"That because its not," said Shinji as he looked over his shoulder at her. "I decided to do something different today and made pancakes."

"Hmmm?" frowned Asuka as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "Whats up with you today? Making something that I actually like."

"Just trying something different," said Shinji, not quite meeting Asuka's eyes.

Asuka was silent for a few seconds as she stared at Shinji, trying to make sense of this strange gesture from him, but her stomach suddenly grumbled and she forgot about the meaning behind it.

"Done," said Shinji moment later as he placed a stack of pancakes on the table with butter, jam, and honey.

Asuka bit into the first pancake and said, "Well...its plausible I suppose."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Whatever," sighed Asuka as she slowly continued eating.

Shinji started cleaning away the pans he had used and was just washing the dishes when he asked something that he had been wondering about since last night.

"Hey...Asuka?"

"What?"

"Last night, you said something about taking full advantage of today, what did you mean by that?"

Asuka narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just-"

"I'm going shopping later today. Honestly, it was a good thing I got suspended today, because its my mothers birthday this weekend, and I still need to get her a present."

'I don't think she'd be glad if she heard about your suspension though,' thought Shinji to himself.

After several more seconds of silence, Shinji asked her something which he didn't fully understand himself.

"You want me to go with you? I could carry your bags for you."

Asuka who had been chewing a small piece of a pancake, froze instantly and slowly turned towards him.

"You want to come with me? While I go shopping?"

"...Ah...yeah, I mean, I could probably get my mother something as well, but-"

"Why this all of the sudden? You've never wanted to go shopping with me before?"

"I know...its just-"

Just what? He didn't even know why he was asking her.

Asuka stared at him for a good long while before she let out a low sigh and pushed herself backwards away from the table.

"Fine, if you want to come, I can't really stop you," said Asuka as she stood up and walked towards her room. Turning around, she said, "Be ready in ten minutes, and try to dress a bit differently. The way you dress reminds me of my father sometimes."

That was a blow to Shinji's self esteem, but he was glad that Asuka had allowed him to go.

'Don't dress like an old man though?' he wondered. Admittedly, he didn't have much besides his normal white shirt and black pair of jeans.

'Well, I'll find something,' thought Shinji as he turned back to finish the dishes.

* * *

><p>Shinji turned the lock in the door as him and Asuka left the apartment almost fifteen minutes later. They never worried about crime, but it was best to be safe, and Misato would kill them if someone broke in.<p>

"Ready?" asked Shinji as he looked at Asuka who had her arms crossed and looked like she was seconding guessing her decision in letting him come with her.

"...I suppose," sighed Asuka as she turned away from Shinji and started walking down the steps to the ground floor of the apartment complex. Shinji walked behind her, unable to keep his eyes off her. She was wearing a mini skirt that showed off her slim legs and a white t-shirt that clung tightly to her body, enhancing her curves. Shinji had chosen for himself a pair of shorts he had forgotten he even had and a plain shirt. It was a nice day, so he wouldn't have to worry about the rain, and Asuka didn't see any problems with his attire.

They waited on the corner of the street where the bus would take them into downtown Tokyo-3, somewhere that Shinji loathed going, but Asuka took every chance she got. She was a girl after all, and did enjoy shopping.

"Hey...Asuka..."

"Hmmm?"

"Did you have something in mind for your mother?" asked Shinji.

"Well...no, I don't actually, which is why I'm kinda glad I brought you. You can help me choose something for her."

"Err...I don't really think I'm the right person to ask," answered Shinji honestly.

"True, but our mothers think alike so I figured it would be best to have you come."

Shinji was oddly touched by this, glad that Asuka valued his opinion.

The bus arrived several minutes later and they boarded it together. Shinji never liked riding the buses, simply because they were almost always packed, and today was no exception. It was still early in the morning, and people were still going to work. However, Shinji made it very clear to the people around them that he wouldn't forgive anyone that so much as looked at Asuka pervertedly. Whether Asuka noticed this sense of hostility, she didn't say.

It was a good forty-minutes until they reached downtown, and Shinji and Asuka were mostly silent during the duration of the ride. The jostling of the bus kept them on there toes, and they kept on bumping into each others arms. They were standing side by side while holding onto the straps above there heads. Asuka was looking directly ahead, but Shinji couldn't help but sneak glances at Asuka every few minutes or so.

As they continued further into downtown, the flow of commuters slowly thinned out until they were one of the last ones on the bus.

"Next stop is us," said Asuka, speaking up for the first time in several minutes.

"Okay," said Shinji as he nodded.

The bus came to a slow halt, and jolted backwards as the driver put on the breaks. Once again, Shinji and Asuka bumped into each other, though this time Shinji felt something incredibly soft brush against his arm. He didn't say anything though, and Asuka looked as though she would kill him if opened his mouth.

"Lets go," said Asuka in a toneless voice as the doors opened.

Shinji didn't utter a word, still thinking about the soft feel of Asuka's breast as it brushed against him.

The shopping center they had gone to was the largest one in Tokyo-3, meaning that it was also the most crowded. Asuka led the way inside and looked up at the ceiling several feet above them. The shopping center was part of a remodeling process that was going on throughout the entirety of Tokyo-3. The capitol had been moved to Tokyo-3 two years ago, and the entire city was being changed because of the that. This shopping center was only one of the many changes that had been implemented.

"Well...lets start looking I guess," said Asuka as she started walking through the mall, her head turning to and fro as she looked at the various shops. It had been a while since she had been here, so several new shops had gone in since then. Shinji walked several paces behind her, feeling out of place in this shopping center which felt like one giant vat of estrogen.

Asuka paused briefly at a store that sold jewelry, though Shinji reminded her that that was a bit out of her budget range. Asuka hated to admit it, but he was right. She needed to find something nice and simple, but that her mom would still appreciate.

Shinji at one point suggested clothes, but Asuka shot that down instantly. How was clothes considered a birthday present in the first place?

They had been shopping for close to an hour, and Asuka was coming close to giving up when she noticed something in the window display of a small dingy shop. Asuka walked up to the window and peered down at a small object sitting on cushion.

'This could work,' thought Asuka as she looked down at the snow globe.

Shinji walked up to her and looked down at the snow globe as well.

"Is that what you want to get her?" he asked.

"I think so," said Asuka as she turned away from the window and opened the door, stepping into the dimly lit shop. It seemed to be some sort of antique store.

Asuka walked up to the counter and asked how much the snow globe in the window was. Shinji, who had stayed outside the shop and was watching Asuka through the window saw Asuka's smile falter slightly from within the shop. He saw her laugh slightly and say something, waving her hand in front of her face. Next second, she turned around and walked out of the shop, giving the snow globe a small smile as she did so.

"What happened?" asked Shinji with a raised eyebrow when she walked past him without saying anything. "I thought you were going to buy that?"

"Ah...I don't have enough money turns out," smiled Asuka as she continued walking away from Shinji.

"So thats it? You're not gonna buy it?"

"I'm sure I'll find something else," Asuka smiled again.

Shinji stared at her, not believing that she was giving up this easily.

"Don't you want to get that for her though?"

"Of course I do...but I don't have enough money so-"

"I'll pay for the rest of it," said Shinji suddenly.

Asuka froze and turned towards him, her eyes wavering.

"...Shinji...what-"

"I'll pay for whatever you aren't able to cover."

"No, I can't have you do that, and besides, you have something you wanted to get your mother."

"I can do that another time," said Shinji. In truth, he had lied about wanting to get his mother a gift. He had only said that as an excuse to come with Asuka.

"Shinji-"

"Come on," said Shinji as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her back to the shop. "And don't worry about paying me back."

Asuka was silent as she trailed behind Shinji, staring at his back.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"...N-Nothing," mumbled Asuka as she looked away from him, feeling slightly embarrassed. Her heart was beating incredibly fast and her entire body felt hot.

'What the hell am I thinking?' wonder Asuka as she looked down at her hand still clasped within Shinji's. The feel of his skin was incredibly warm.

Several minutes later, they walked back out of the shop with Asuka carrying a paper bag with the snow globe wrapped inside it.

"Is there anywhere else you wanted to go?" asked Shinji as they started walking towards the exit.

"No...this is enough," said Asuka quietly as she tightly clutched the paper bag against her chest.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the apartment was uneventful. The bus was much less crowded than it had been in the morning, so Shinji and Asuka were able to find a seat to themselves. They sat next to each other, Asuka still holding tightly onto the paper bag. The snow globe she had bought reminded her of her home back in Germany. She admittedly couldn't remember it very well, but she hoped that it would remind her mother of home.<p>

"Hey Shinji...how come you paid for some of this? I feel like I should pay you back but-"

"I already said not to worry about it," said Shinji softly. "You obviously wanted it, and were sad that you didn't have enough for it, so I decided to pay for the rest. And its not like it costed much more anyway."

"...Yes but-"

"You worry too much," sighed Shinji as he raised his arms and leaned back in his seat. Asuka watched him out of the corner of her eyes, unsure why her heart was still beating frantically. Was it because of Shinji's gesture of kindness?

'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid,' Asuka told herself.

"Something wrong?" asked Shinji as he looked at the strange expression on her face.

"Nope," said Asuka as she whipped her head around so that she wouldn't have to look at him.

Shinji frowned at her, but shook his head. Though he had known Asuka for a long time, very rarely could he understand what she was thinking.

As the bus continued taking them home, the weather started to change and soon rain was lashing against the windows of the bus. Shinji and Asuka were now the only two on the bus. Asuka had started to seem sleepy, because her head kept dipping down slightly and she kept on opening and closing her eyes slowly. Shinji watched her do this for a long while before Asuka finally slid sideways and rested her head on his shoulders, though whether she was still awake or not Shinji didn't ask. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he looked down at the girl next to him using his shoulder as something of a make shift pillow. Though he couldn't imagine why she was so tired, he let her sleep like that for a while.

When the bus finally arrived at there apartment, Shinji gently nudged Asuka to awaken her. She stirred slightly, and quickly realized how closer her face was to Shinji's. Darting backwards, she stammered-

"W-Wh-What the fuck are you doing?"

"Asuka...its our stop."

Asuka blinked several times and then looked out the open door where she could see there apartment complex.

"Oh...sorry," said Asuka as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

Shinji was bemused by her actions, but he didn't say anything.

"Its still raining, so we'll have to run for it."

"Oh...right," said Asuka as she grabbed the small bag that held her mothers snow globe.

They ran hurriedly out the bus and up the steps to there apartment pausing briefly at the door. Shinji pulled the key out his pocket and made to open it when the door swung open violently.

"Nice of you two to return," said a grim faced Misato.

Shinji felt like the temperature was even colder inside than out.

"Ah...Misato...about not going to school. I-"

"Sorry Misato," said Asuka suddenly surging forward. "It was my idea to have Shinji tag along with me. I was buying my mom a present and thought that he could help."

Misato looked like she didn't believe this for an instant.

"Just get inside," sighed Misato.

Shinji and Asuka walked inside without another word, though they both caught each others eyes and were grinning slightly.

* * *

><p>Misato wasn't particularly happy with the both of them, but Asuka did end of convincing Misato about her story when she showed her the snow globe. After that, Misato seemed more forgiving, though she still wasn't happy about Shinji skipping. Shinji didn't care however, because he had gotten to spend a good part of the day with Asuka.<p>

It was night now, and Shinji was just stepping out of the shower, drying his hair as he went. Asuka had taken her shower before him, so the air in the bathroom still smelled like the shampoo she used. Pulling on some shorts, he walked out of the bathroom without a shirt and the towel still wrapped around his head.

Asuka was in her usual spot: the living room, and watching T.V. of course. Though on the table beside the couch, Shinji could see that she had taken out the snow globe and had been looking at it. The snow globe was very simple with a wooden house in the center of it and snow covering its roof.

"I'm sure you're mom will be happy with that," said Shinji speaking up from where he stood in the open doorway.

Asuka jumped slightly, and turned towards the sound of his voice.

"Of course she'll be pleased with it if its from me her daught-"

Asuka's face turned deep maroon as she stared speechlessly at Shinji's naked chest.

"I-I-Idiot! Put a shirt on pervert!" shouted Asuka as she turned back around and stared determinedly at the T.V.

Shinji looked down at himself and almost laughed, surprised at Asuka's embarrassment. Was it really that surprising to see him without a shirt on? But Shinji didn't think it best to push Asuka's limit and decided that throwing on a shirt would be best. Grabbing a shirt from his room, he took it out to the living room and pulled it over his head just as he sat down next to Asuka. Asuka flinched slightly when she felt the warmth of the shower still radiating off Shinji's skin as he sat down.

Slowly turning to face him, Asuka said, "Don't walk around not wearing a shirt."

"Why? Does it bother you?" said Shinji, teasing her slightly.

"Shut up!" said Asuka, her face turning pink.

"Haha, kidding, kidding," laughed Shinji.

Sitting up a little straighter, Shinji said, "Today though...I had a good time."

"I suppose," mumbled Asuka as she went back to watching T.V.

"Well, we have school tomorrow, and as much as I don't want to go, I suppose I really should."

"Yeah," said Asuka, not really paying attention.

Shinji stared at the side of her face for a while, the same smell radiating off her hair which he had smelled in the bathroom earlier.

"Guess I'll go to bed then. Night Asuka."

"Hmmm, yeah, night."

The second Shinji's door closed, Asuka let out a low sigh and slowly titled sideways so that she fell down on the couch and laid there.

"Damn it," she whispered, "I never did end up thanking him."

Tomorrow was the last theme before the dance on Friday, and right now, her emotions were so confused that she couldn't make sense of anything. What were these feelings that were racing through her heart for instance? She didn't know, but she had a feeling she'd have to come to terms with them by Friday.

* * *

><p>"So Shinji...where were you yesterday?" asked Touji as the bell rang, signaling the start of school.<p>

"Out," said Shinji evasively. Beside him, he could feel Asuka silently quivering in anger, wanting to punch Touji's face in.

"Out where? Don't tell me that you went somewhere with Asu-"

"Shut up already!" shouted Asuka suddenly, swinging her legs outward so that she tripped Touji, making him fall face first on the hard ground.

"Damn it bitch! Can't you learn to be more graceful!"

"Oh you mean like yourself!" Asuka fired back.

Shinji slipped into depression as the two continued arguing, but Kensuke who had silently been listening to them suddenly said, "Its probably a good thing you didn't come yesterday Shinji. The theme was-"

Kensuke gave a little shake to show how bad it was.

"What was it?" asked Shinji, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"If was the guys turn yesterday to do something stupid. We had to confess to a girl and tell them that we love them."

Shinji sweat dropped, immensely thankful that he had skipped yesterday.

"How many guys actually went through with it?" he asked.

"Very few, most of them were too embarrassed of course, but a few of them asked, though I think everyone got turned down...well, maybe not Touji."

"What? Touji asked Hikari?"

"Sorta...he never got around to saying the words, since he was stuttering so bad, but she got the idea. They'll be going to the dance tomorrow I'm sure."

"Ah...shit, I almost forgot about tomorrow," said Shinji glumly. He hadn't decided whether he was going or not yet.

"Look on the bright side Shinji, if you do go, it'll be with Asuka."

"Her? Not a chance," muttered Shinji so that Asuka wouldn't hear, but she seemed too preoccupied trying to kill Touji that she didn't care. "I'd probably leave the dance with a broken nose and fruit punch splashed in my face or something."

"You say that now," sighed Kensuke, "but at least you have somebody; I don't have anybody. Even Touji betrayed me, and we were going to be the ones to fill the punch bowl with alcohol."

"I'll be sure to remember that," said Shinji as he heard Touji give a loud yelp behind him and start screaming something.

"All right, calm down everyone," said Misato as she stepped into the classroom. Her eyes lingered briefly on Shinji, glad that he had decided to come to school.

"Well everyone, its the last day before the dance so I hope that if you haven't asked somebody out yet, that you use this last day to do so. Class Representative, if you please."

"Thank you Misato," said Hikari as she stood up and addressed the class. Today was of course the last theme, which was notorious for being the worst of the four. The entire class waited on baited breathe, waiting for Hikari to announce the theme. Even Shinji was mildly interested, even if it did cause his life to be a never ending hell.

"The final theme to finish off Valentines week will be a race of some sorts, a scavenger hunt."

'Thats it?' thought Shinji bewildered. He had expected something much worse than that. Around him, his classmates seemed to be having similar expressions of confusion.

"Thats not so bad," Touji voiced for the entirety of the boys.

"Thats because I haven't finished yet," said Hikari. "As I'm sure you've noticed, the main theme for this year has been couples. This is a very important part of this final theme. Each couple will be given a piece of paper with items listed on them. There are in total twenty different pieces of paper, each with different items to find then the other. The catch is however, that the items you find have something to do with Valentines Day, and that these items all have something written on them. The words written on these items are actions that the couple has to perform while in the presence of other people. This is to show that the couple is unafraid to show there affections for each other while with other people. The actions can range anywhere from holding hands, to hugging, and a select five items even have the word "kiss" on it. In order to win, you must find all the items listed on the piece of paper you are given and perform all the actions. If you find an action that you are not comfortable doing, you will be disqualified.

Shinji felt his previous thoughts retract almost instantly at the word "kiss." He was grossly wrong; they couldn't have come up with a worse final theme even if they had tried.

"Well...that covers the final theme I suppose. Oh, and one last thing. The couple that wins this will have a strong chance to be crowned for tomorrows best couple award."

Shinji groaned audibly at this, and quite a few heads turned in his direction. Every year, during the dance, the teachers gathered together and voted on the best couple during the week, and then they were crowned while standing in front of the entire student body. Shinji couldn't think of a more embarrassing thing.

"The scavenger hunt will start in forty minutes, giving everyone a chance to find a partner. This is a mandatory thing, so everybody will be asked to partner up. Those that chose not to will have to answer to the teachers."

Hikari finished, and sat down in her seat, giving Touji a quick glance as she did so. It was several seconds later that the entire classroom exploded in movement and talking. It seemed that the guys weren't alone in hating the theme this time; the girls weren't pleased by it either. Soon, almost all the the guys and all the girls had separated into there own little groups on either side of the classroom. Only Hikari and Touji seemed to be the two that had paired up already, and both of them were blushing furiously.

"I can't believe this," muttered Shinji as he rested his head on his desk. He was the only guy who hadn't reacted as the other had. He was just so sick of it. Beside him however, it seemed that Asuka hadn't moved either.

"The school really has sunk to a new low," sighed Asuka as she rested her elbow on the table and looked out the window.

"Yeah," said Shinji.

Several seconds of silence past between the two until Shinji said, "But, if its gonna be like this-"

"-then we don't really have a choice," grumbled Asuka as she looked away from the window and at Shinji.

Shinji looked up from his desk and stared back at Asuka, looking into her piercing blue eyes.

"You okay with this?" he asked.

"With you? Or the entire thing?" asked Asuka quietly.

Shinji didn't expect that sort of reply from her, so he simply said-

"Both..."

"I hate this theme and want to kill whoever suggested it, but if I don't have a choice, I'd rather be doing these stupid things with you than some random idiot. At least I know you're not stupid enough to try anything perverted. Though I'm telling you this right now, if we get the kiss one-"

"We immediately disqualify," said Shinji.

"Glad to know that we think alike," smirked Asuka as both her and Shinji stood up.

Winning was never the aim, it was just making it through this damn day that counted.

* * *

><p>The entire school gathered outside on the grounds and teachers were going down lines of couples, handing out the papers that would start the scavenger hunt. Shinji was surprised to see that most of the school had managed to partner up. The students in his class had finally gotten along after him and Asuka had partnered up. Rei seemed to have partnered up with the guy Shinji had seen her with on Tuesday. It seemed that she legitimately like him, and that the feeling was mutual, though he'd likely have a talk with him all the same.<p>

"Stop butting into other peoples business," said Asuka suddenly from beside. Shinji turned towards her and saw that she had her arms folded in front of her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"If Rei likes that guy, then don't go butting into her feelings. Its rude."

"I never thought you'd be one to stick up for Ayanami."

"If that girl found someone she likes, then I'll root for her. Don't mess around with other peoples love."

Shinji was surprised that Asuka was so animated about this, but he didn't have long to dwell on it, because the teacher was coming towards them now.

The teacher reached them, and gave a slip of paper to them. Asuka leaned in closer to see, making Shinji very aware of how sweet she smelled. It was starting to make him dizzy.

"First item is..."

Shinji paused, unsure if he had read the word correctly. For answer, he turned towards Asuka, almost brushing against her forehead and silently asked for confirmation.

"Thats what it says," Asuka nodded slowly.

"Where are we supposed to find a balloon though?"

Asuka thought about this for a moment before she said, "Hold on...doesn't this school have a daycare?"

"Daycare? For what? This isn't kindergarden or anything."

"No, I mean for the teachers or for parents that work at the school."

Shinji hadn't thought of that. There were a lot of parents that helped out at the school after all.

"Its worth a shot I suppose," shrugged Shinji.

"Then hurry up, the other students are already moving."

'Since when did you care so much about this?' wondered Shinji.

But he followed her all the same.

They entered back through the front entrance of the school and started heading towards the daycare, weaving in and out of other couples as they went. Shinji didn't realize how many students the school held until now.

As they neared the daycare, it seemed that they weren't the only ones with the balloon item, because several other couples were crowded around a bunch of balloons. There was also a teacher stationed there. There were around five balloons left floating in the air, so Shinji and Asuka assumed that they were one of the five.

"First one completed I suppose," sighed Shinji.

"Not quite," replied Asuka, "There's still the action, remember."

Shinji had forgotten, but hoped that it wouldn't be anything too embarrassing.

It turned out to not be bad at all, or at least something that him and Asuka hadn't done on a few occasion. All they had to do was hold hands, and because there was a bunch of other students and a teacher nearby, they got that out of the way quickly.

"Hold this Shinji while I look at the next item," said Asuka as she handed the balloon to Shinji. He was starting to understand why she was having fun; this was a competition of sorts after all. But did she honestly expect to win it? Well...maybe, as long as they didn't end up with the kissing item.

"Whats the next item," asked Shinji.

"A card."

"...What do you mean a card?"

"Thats just it. A Valentines card is what I'm guessing."

"Where would that be though?"

"I don't know," said Asuka as she bit her lip. "My first thought goes to the art department."

"Then thats where we'll start," said Shinji

Shinji led the way to the art department, still dodging students. It seemed that most people were still in the running, but another two or three items and people would likely start dropping out, at least, this is what Shinji was hoping for.

The art department was surprisingly crowded though, and a lot of people seemed to be peering in through the door to see what was going on inside. Shinji couldn't understand what was going on, so he asked a freshman girl next to him.

"Whats going?"

"Oh...it seems this is one of the kissing items."

"What!" shouted Shinji, making the freshman girl jump in the air.

"Idiot," sighed Asuka as she lightly hit him on the back of the head. Turning towards the girl, Asuka asked, "What was the item?"

"Rose red paint I believe," said the girl timidly. "The couple that got it just forfeited a few seconds ago."

"This isn't us then," said Asuka as she turned back to Shinji.

"Thank God," mumbled Shinji. "I was feeling nervous there for a minute."

Asuka laughed lightly, but then turned more serious. "We still don't know where our card is though."

"Isn't there anywhere else you could think of that it might be."

"Why don't you use your brain for once instead of letting me do all the thinking. Isn't that what this is really supposed to be anyway, a team effort?"

'She has a point,' thought Shinji. 'But if it isn't in the art room, then were could it be?'

"What about something that a teacher might have received?"

"That would be impossible to find. No, it has to be something more obvious than that."

"What about the other clubs at our school?"

"The art club was the obvious choice."

"Yes but-"

Shinji suddenly stopped and thought about something which he hadn't considered before.

"Asuka...don't we have a manga club at our school?"

"How the fuck would I know? I'm not an otaku or anything-"

"I know, but doesn't it seem possible?"

"Honestly, no, not really."

"It can't hurt to check though."

"Yes it could! While we're wasting time looking at comics the other couples are-Shinji!"

Shinji had grabbed her hand and was pulling her along as he ran down the hallway. He had been in the manga club once before while he had been looking for Kensuke, and he vaguely remembered where it was.

"Should be...right here," said Shinji as he rounded a corner, but his hopes fell when he didn't see a single person crowded outside the door.

'Was I wrong?' thought Shinji.

"You happy now?" grumbled Asuka as she folded her arms behind him. "You just wasted five minutes of time we could have-"

But Shinji wasn't listening. He had thrown open the door to reveal the room inside. It was very small and had stacks of manga, anime, and random papers littering the floor, tables, and shelves. The only person in the room was a teacher, who looked as though he would rather be anywhere else.

"Oh? Someone finally showed up. I was starting to wonder if that one had been too hard."

"Then this is...the card?"

"Yeah, and I can tell you how much I regret offering to be here. I didn't think you students would have this much trouble with it. Let me guess, you thought of the art room first."

"Yeah, we did," started Shinji, but Asuka cut him off.

"Where's the card!"

She didn't mention how skeptical she had been of this place moments before.

"Right here," said the teacher as he held up the card. "We had the manga club design it for us. It may be a little thinner than whats expecting of some cards, but they at least but in the effort."

Shinji took the card from him and read the outer contents before opening it. It was in the design of a comic strip and the drawing was of a very basic process of how to confess to someone. Though at the bottom of it, Shinji read the words of the action that they had to do. Beside him, he heard Asuka give a tiny sigh as she too read the action.

Turning around to face her, Shinji asked her, "Is this okay?"

Asuka stared back at him for a few seconds before she said, "Its fine..."

The teacher, which seemed to have been expecting them suddenly cleared away a bunch of papers that had been on a couch and offered Shinji and Asuka to sit. They did, and Asuka turned towards Shinji frowning slightly. Shinji shrugged, showing that he was ready whenever. Asuka sighed again, and as she did so, she tilted her head towards Shinji's shoulder and rested her head on it, her silky hair flowing over his shoulder.

They stayed like this for several seconds until the teacher said, "You know...you could smile."

"Don't push it," was Asuka's response, her eyes like daggers.

"Well, thats what was required of you, so you can go now. I've still got to wait for the other six people who got stuck with this damn card."

Shinji didn't think a teacher should really be talking like that, but he couldn't really blame him either.

"Thank you," said Shinji as he walked out of the club, Asuka already being several steps ahead of him.

The teacher didn't bother replying.

"Okay...whats the next one?" asked Asuka a few seconds after they had left the club.

"Umm...looks like its a flower," said Shinji as he looked down at the piece of paper.

"Anything specific?"

"A yellow rose."

"Thats simple enough; our school has several flower beds behind the school. Lets hurry, we still have time to catch up to the other students."

"Right," said Shinji as he followed her at a brisk pace.

* * *

><p>They entered back onto the school grounds minutes later and walked around the side of the building. As they walked, many couples passed them, most of which looked dejected.<p>

"Do you think those ones have been disqualified?" asked Shinji.

"Most likely, but crying about it is a bit much," said Asuka with a slight laugh. Shinji didn't want to see what Asuka would be like if she lost, because he would be the one receiving her anger.

As they rounded the school, they saw a large crowd gathered around the floor garden, and looked at each other nervously. Was this another one of the kissing ones? There were certainly a lot of people gathered around.

Shinji and Asuka walked up to the edge of the group and asked one of the couples milling around about the item.

"Err...is the one for the yellow rose?"

"Ah another one?" said a guy who Shinji knew to be in the same grade as himself.

"Yeah...but is this a kissing one?"

"No, its nothing like that, though most people aren't too inclined to do this either."

"Why?"

"Walk up there and find out. We've already been disqualified because we were too embarrassed to do it, and we're even dating."

Shinji gulped; if a couple that was even dating weren't able to do it, how the hell would himself and Asuka fair?

Turning to look at her, Asuka said, "We don't know what it is until we see it."

Shinji nodded, and together they walked up front in the middle of the large circle that was surrounding the garden. In the center of it, was a large bouquet of yellow flowers. As Shinji reached to pick one of the roses up, he was very aware about the many eyes watching him and Asuka and the whispers that were following them. He didn't like the sound of them.

"Well...what is it?" asked Asuka quietly.

Shinji turned the flower over, and saw that attached to the stem was a small piece of paper with several words on them. The whispering grew louder and Shinji understood when he was done reading the words. He could understand why many couples hadn't been able to conquer this item.

Turning towards Asuka, he saw that her face was red and that she was purposefully avoiding his gaze.

"Asuka...if this is too much...we can forfeit now or-"

"No...we can do this," said Asuka, taking Shinji by surprise.

"You sure? Asuka...all these people will be watching and-"

"Act like they're not there."

"But...what people will be saying afterwards."

"Shinji, the only two people that know what the truth is are you and me."

Asuka had such a fierce look in her eyes as she said this that Shinji couldn't argue with her.

"Okay...whenever," sighed Shinji, loosening his arms up slightly.

Asuka nodded, and placed the rose behind her left ear. Shinji stared at it for minute, marveling at how well it looked with her strawberry colored hair, but he had his own job to do. Walking up to Asuka, he placed one hand on her waist and the other on her right shoulder. The whispering around them had turned into flat out talking and people were even pointing at them. Shinji caught some of the dialogue, and they all seemed surprised that they were going to do it.

Shinji looked down at Asuka one last time for confirmation, but all Asuka said was-

"If you drop me, I'll kill you."

"Can't you have even a little faith in me?" smiled Shinji.

Asuka smirked but nodded her head slowly, indicating she was ready.

Shinji then took a deep breathe, and pulled Asuka off her feet, his hand snaking around her back while his other arm clutched at her thighs.

The words on the piece of paper had been, "Carry your partner bridal style for ten feet."

Shinji held Asuka close to his chest while Asuka wrapped her hands around the back of Shinji's neck, securing herself to his chest. She was blushing furiously, but very determined nonetheless, though she was glad that nobody could see her face since she had it pressed firmly against Shinji's chest. It was just last night that she had seen his chest without a shirt on, and this thought only made this event worse.

"I'm going to start walking now," whispered Shinji into her ear, "hold on tight."

Asuka did so, clutching tighter to Shinji's neck and burying her face further into the soft fabric of his shirt, wishing that she could disappear on the spot.

The initial embarrassing part was over, and it didn't take long for Shinji to walk the ten feet. Asuka was honestly surprised at how strong he seemed. Shinji had always seemed like a wimp in her eyes, and she therefore was surprised that he never complained once about her weight, though if he had, she would have knocked him out on the spot.

With the action and item obtained, Shinji gently set Asuka back on her feet and started looking around at the assembled students. His eyes clearly said that they should not say a word, though they for the most part seemed to be impressed with Shinji and Asuka's daring, a few were even cheering.

"If I have to do something embarrassing like that ever again," groaned Asuka, her face still very red.

"I'll be sure to stop you," said Shinji. "But we completed it at least."

"Yeah...and thanks for not dropping me."

"Did you for on instance think I would?"

"Nah, I trusted you," laughed Asuka.

With the event over with, she made to take the rose out of her hair when Shinji stopped her.

"Leave it in for now...it looks good with your hair."

"Like I need to be complimented by you," said Asuka, her normal attitude fast returning, though she did keep it there. "Whats the next item?"

Shinji pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, reading the last the item on there list.

"Its a heart," he said.

"Only one place we'd be able to find that," said Asuka as her eyes traveled back to the school.

"Yeah, the science department," Shinji answered.

* * *

><p>Almost all the other couples seemed to have been disqualified at this point, and the the morning was starting to wane.<p>

Shinji and Asuka slowly made there way back inside the school building and up the stairs to the third floor where the science department was. This was the last thing on there list, so for better or for worse, they'd be done with it at least.

As they neared the science department though, they saw a group as large as the one at the flower garden grouped around the door of the science room and several people milling around in the hallway outside. Most of them looked to be there solely to watch the other couples trying to complete the task.

Shinji and Asuka waited outside the room for sometime, not terribly keen on doing something embarrassing in front of a bunch of people considering what they had just gone through, but they had to get it over with soon.

Turning towards Asuka, Shinji said, "Last one..."

"Thank God," groaned Asuka as she stood beside him and tried to look into the classroom. In the middle of the room was a human body that the biology classes used for demonstrations, and beside the human body were several hearts, none of which seemed to be touched. Shinji was starting to get a bad feeling about this one.

"Shall we check it out?" Shinji asked.

Asuka nodded, thinking along the same lines as him.

As they walked towards the front of group though, they suddenly saw Touji and Hikari standing there, surprisingly holding hands. Shinji thought about calling out to Touji, but Asuka nudged him in the side. Shinji turned towards her with a questioning gaze, but Asuka shook her head. Shinji understood then that they had the heart item on there paper also, and hadn't been able to complete the action.

'I don't like this,' thought Shinji suddenly. 'Trying to force this upon students who may not be ready to even date yet.'

But he didn't have time to develop this thought, because him and Asuka were walking through the crowd and up to the table. People were staring at them as the past, and Shinji thought he recognized a few of the people from the flower garden; it seemed that word had traveled fast about what they had done. Shinji then caught Touji's eye, and saw that Touji was smiling forlornly at him. Whatever this action was to make the ever raucous Touji silent...Shinji didn't know why, but he wanted to complete it just because of that reason.

Looking down at the hearts, Shinji turned to Asuka and said, "You know...what is likely here...don't you?"

"Yeah," nodded Asuka, "but I want to see it anyway."

Shinji had to agree with her. So grabbing one of the hearts, he turned it over to reveal the word underneath.

Kiss...was all that was written there.

Shinji knew it, but seeing it was still different then only hearing about it. Well that was the end of it he supposed. There was no way that Asuka would be able to-

"Heh, funny how after doing the last thing, they want us to kiss now. I mean, what the fuck is up with that?"

Shinji's head wiped around to face Asuka, surprise showing in every feature of his face. Asuka was actually laughing?

"Asuka...what are you-"

"Its stupid to be laughing right now...I know that, but I don't know why...I actually wanted to win this."

Shinji was shocked by these words, shocked that she had wanted to win it this entire time.

"Well...thats that I suppose," sighed Asuka as she threw her arms up in the air and stretched.

Shinji didn't like this however, this giving up without trying. But...kissing was something that they couldn't just...

...Unless

"Asuka!" Shinji suddenly shouted, making her jump.

"Wh-What Shinji?"

"Hold still for a minute."

"Why...what're you...Shin...ji?" whispered Asuka as Shinji placed his hands on her shoulders. It seemed that every student in the small room held there breathe as Shinji inched closer to Asuka.

Wild half formed thoughts ran threw Asuka's mind then.

'Shinji is going to kiss me? He-He's really going to ki-kiss me? No-No-No-No...I'm not ready for this. And kissing him is...I mean, I've known him since we were kids. Something like this is-'

But Shinji didn't notice this silent argument that was going on inside her head.

'Shinji...Shinji...Shin-'

The entire room went silent as Shinji kissed her...

'No...wait?' thought Asuka.

"There, I kissed her," said Shinji to the assembled students as he drew back from Asuka's forehead. "That counts, correct?"

Every student was silent, not believing what they had just seen, and even Asuka was still motionless as she hadn't come to terms with what had happened. Shinji on the other hand was slightly embarrassed with his cheeks dyed pink, but he was still resolute in his decision.

"Yes, it does count," came a voice from the very back of the classroom.

Shinji turned towards the sound of the voice and received a shock when he saw Misato stepping out of the sea of students. His embarrassment just skyrocketed a few more meters. He knew Misato wouldn't let him live this down.

"It counts if you kiss the person on the lips, cheek, forehead, or even hand if thats your thing. Since all it said on the piece of paper was kiss, that is a perfectly acceptable response."

Shinji was speechless over seeing Misato there, but grinned slightly, feeling relief wash over him.

"Also, since you were the only couple to complete all the actions and find all the items, you two have been declared the winners...Shinji, Asuka."

"We won?" said a dumbstruck Asuka, still in shock over everything that had happened in the past minute. She still didn't seem to realize that Misato was there.

"Yep, you two won," said Misato as she smirked at both of them.

Asuka then seemed to realize it was Misato and stammered back, "Mi-Misato? Don't tell me you saw-"

"Oh I saw this and what happened at the flower gardens," grinned Misato.

Asuka groaned in agony and lost her balance, falling sideways so that she crashed into Shinji.

'I hope she's not too angry at me,' thought Shinji as he looked down at the girl leaning against him. As if right on cue, Asuka looked up at him and mouthed the words-

'You're going to pay later.'

Shinji flinched slightly, knowing he'd get hell from her later. But he didn't care, because right now, he was glad that he had done what he had done.

* * *

><p>With the final theme of the week over with, the students were given the rest of the afternoon off, free to do whatever they pleased. Though there were a few formalities to wrap up first.<p>

The dance tomorrow would start at eight o'clock, and go until midnight and all students were encouraged to come, whether they had a date or not. Shinji was still unsure about his feelings on this, but he kept it in the back of his mind. Then there was the crowning which would take place at ten, and the followup dance between the best couple.

But Shinji didn't have time to worry about any of this, because he was still suffering backlash from kissing Asuka. She was as angry as he had ever seen her. She yelled at him the entire way home, and continued yelling at him even in the apartment. She was liable to make the neighbors issue a complaint, and it was only when Shinji stepped into the shower that he was able to get away from her anger.

Okay...so he had kissed Asuka...

...

Shinji didn't know what he was supposed to do now. It had been such a moment type of thing that he didn't really think of what happened afterwards...if anything was even supposed to happen afterwards. And its not like he had really kissed her, it had only been on the forehead. Didn't brother and sisters do that?

But him and Asuka weren't brothers and sisters. So what were they then? Childhood friends? Shinji had told himself this many times before, but this time, he couldn't persuade himself that this was the truth.

Turning off the shower head, he let the water drip off his body as he leaned against the wall.

'I live with Asuka, I eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with Asuka, I go to the same school as Asuka, and I've known Asuka since I was old enough to talk. But I still don't know who she is to me...'

Opening the shower door, he grab a towel off the rack and dried himself off before silently opening the door and looking out into the hallway. The sound of the T.V. was coming from the living room, so that answered Shinji's question about where she was.

Walking into his room, he proceeded to dress but froze suddenly as a knock came from his door. Pulling a shirt over his head, he walked over to his door and silently opened it.

"Asuka...what do you want now-"

"Why did you kiss me?" Asuka asked quite bluntly.

Shinji stared back at her for a few seconds until he said, "Isn't that obvious, it was to win the scavenger hunt. And I only kissed you on the forehead."

"I never said you could."

"Which is why I didn't ask," said Shinji. "I knew you'd be too embarrassed about it."

"What will the other students think?"

"Asuka, aren't you the one that said only we would know the truth."

"And what is the truth Shinji?"

Shinji opened his mouth to reply, but found he didn't have an answer. He didn't have an answer to a lot of things.

"Asuka, listen-"

"Don't talk to me right now-"

"I want to go to the dance with you!"

Shinji shouted this just as Asuka was turning away from him, making her freeze in mid step. Slowly turning around, Asuka stared back at Shinji, not believing what she had just heard. She didn't...no, she couldn't believe that.

"Are you serious?" asked Asuka quietly.

"...I am Asuka," mumbled Shinji.

Asuka stared at him for a long while before she silently turned away from him and opened her own door to her bedroom, and closed it.

Shinji had asked, but he hadn't gotten a reply. However-

'I really shouldn't have done that,' thought Shinji as he closed the door to his own bedroom. It was a stupid thing to have asked at the moment.

'I'm serious though is the problem.'

Shinji slowly walked back to his bed and sank down on it, wishing that he hadn't just done what he had just done. But he wasn't able to take back what he had said, nor was he able to take back his feelings either.

'Stupid theme...stupid Valentines Day,' Shinji thought bitterly.

In the room adjacent to him, Asuka was thinking similar things.

Tomorrow was Valentines Day; tomorrow was the dance, and plenty of people would likely discover there love for each other as is what happened every year. But right now, both Shinji and Asuka didn't seem to be able to make that dream a reality.

* * *

><p>Shinji couldn't remember a day going by more slowly then that morning of Valentines. Him and Asuka didn't talk to each other at all, and only answered Misato's questions in a monotone voice. Misato was thoroughly annoyed with them enough at the end of breakfast that she left the apartment.<p>

Shinji didn't know whether Asuka was embarrassed, or just simply mad at him for asking her to the dance. He still didn't understand why he had asked her in the first place. But she was purposefully avoiding him all day it seemed like, and wouldn't make eye contact with him.

When noon finally arrived however, Asuka left her shelter in the living room and walked into the kitchen. They had somewhat established territories for themselves during the course of the hour, so Shinji was surprised to see Asuka walking so calmly into the kitchen.

"I'm going out," said Asuka simply.

Shinji picked his head up from the kitchen counter and stared at her for a few seconds before he asked, "Where are you going?"

"...Out," said Asuka again. Without another word, she turned away from Shinji and walked down the hallway, slipped on her shoes, and left the apartment.

Shinji stared at the door for several seconds, wishing beyond hope that he hadn't had asked her to the dance last night. Everything had turned awkward since yesterday, and Shinji wished that things could just go back to the way they were before. Nothing was complicated before.

Resting his head back on the kitchen counter, he closed his eyes and hoped that Asuka would return soon.

* * *

><p>Asuka had left the apartment for a number of reasons, but mainly because she had to clear her head of Shinji, because thats all she could think about right now. Even though they had been in separate rooms, just knowing that he was nearby was making her head hurt.<p>

She was still in shock over everything that had happened yesterday; the theme, the kiss, and then Shinji asking her to the dance. It was too much for her to take in all in one day. So she needed to clear her head of things and sort out her feelings.

She didn't hate Shinji or anything, and she be lying if she said he hadn't entered her mind a few times for a dance partner. But it was just so sudden...the way he asked that is.

Honestly, what Asuka needed right now was advice, and Misato wasn't the person that came to her mind...though she thought this person little better.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' thought Asuka as she stood outside Rei's apartment fifteen minutes later. She had been here several times before, but all those times she had been with Shinji. She very rarely talked to Rei, and almost always when Shinji was with her, so she was a little nervous about this confrontation.

Knocking on the door, Asuka took several steps back and waited for Rei to open the door. She heard footsteps approaching the door, and next second, the door swung open, revealing Rei in a pure white skirt.

They stared at each other for a minute, and Rei even looked around Asuka, thinking that Shinji might also be there.

"I'm by myself actually," said Asuka, feeling awkward.

"Oh..." said Rei. "Well...come in I suppose."

Asuka nodded, and took off her shoes before stepping over the threshold of the door.

Rei's apartment was plain as Asuka had expected it. In fact, it was hard to tell that anyone even lived here. Asuka didn't know what Rei's parents did, but she assumed that they worked for Nerv, so it was likely that they were oversea's also right now.

Asuka turned around to face Rei who was now in the kitchen and pouring two glasses of water.

"I wanted to talk to somebody...about something," muttered Asuka as she accepted the glass that Rei gave her. "But I didn't really know who to turn to."

"Does it involve Shinji?"

Asuka was silent for a few seconds, until she finally nodded her head slowly.

"I thought so," said Rei quietly. "The entire school was talking about you two yesterday when school was ending."

"What about yourself? How far do you get?" asked Asuka.

"Ah.." said Rei turning slightly red. "We managed to get to the final theme...but it was a kissing one. I...wasn't able to go through with it."

"At least your partner didn't kiss you without saying anything," muttered Asuka darkly.

"No, but I'm sure Shinji had his reasons," said Rei.

Asuka didn't have a clue what that was supposed to mean. She still couldn't understand Rei very well.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh..." said Asuka. Looking down at the glass she had in her hand, she mumbled, "Last night...Shinji asked me to go with him to the dance."

Rei stared at Asuka for a long while, gaging her reaction until she asked, "What did you say?"

"I...didn't really say anything. I was so surprised that I wasn't able to say anything."

"What about today?"

"We've...sorta been avoiding each other," said Asuka. Though that wasn't necessarily true, as it was her that was avoiding him.

"Well, you have to give him an answer one way or another," said Rei.

"I know...I just don't know what to say."

"Then why don't you just go with him to the dance?" asked Rei quite bluntly.

"Huh? No...no way could I do that."

"Then what? Are you going to reject him?"

"...I wouldn't put it like that, but-"

"Asuka, do you like Shinji, or don't you?"

Asuka jumped immensely at this question and stammered frantically, "L-Li-Like him? Who would like someone like him?"

Rei surprisingly raised her eyebrows, a skeptical look passing over her face.

"Asuka...is it all that wrong to admit that you like him? I'm sure Shinji feels the same."

"I don't like him," Asuka repeated as she crossed her arms.

"Then are you going to go with some other guy to the dance?"

"Of course not!"

"So then both you and Shinji will be staying home in that small apartment together."

"What about you Rei? Are you going?"

"Course I am," replied Rei without a trace of embarrassment. "I'm going with my boyfriend."

"Boy-Boyfriend!" shouted Asuka.

This time Rei did turn pink slightly.

"Yes...he asked me after school yesterday, and I had liked him for a while now, and it seems like the feeling was mutual."

"So thats it, you found someone and I still haven't?"

"Open your eyes Asuka. You. Already. Have. Shinji."

"He's just a friend," said Asuka as she shook her head.

"Then why would he kiss you? Why would he ask you out to the dance? I'm sure you've realized this already Asuka, but Shinji doesn't like seeing you talk to guys he doesn't know. I'm sure part of that comes from the fact that he's known you since you two were kids, and that he feels like he has to protect you, but I'm sure some of that is because he grows jealous."

Shinji jealous? That didn't make a damn bit of sense. But, some of what Rei said did make sense. Why would Shinji do and say those things if he didn't like her? Asuka didn't want anything to change between them however.

"Just go with him Asuka," Rei said eventually. "During that time, you two can figure out your feelings. Its not like it would hurt or anything."

Asuka was quiet for a long while until she finally said, "Fine...I'll go with him."

"Not very enthusiastic about it are you?"

Asuka didn't say anything, still mulling it all over in her mind.

"Now, the next step is to get you a dress," said Rei enthusiastically as she stood up. Asuka looked at her curiously, confused by what she meant by that.

"I'm going to help you pick it of course," elaborated Rei.

"What? No, I don't need you to do that for me Rei."

"Course I do. It would be a good chance to repay Shinji as well."

"...What do you mean?"

"Shock of course. Asuka, you're beautiful no matter how you look or what you wear, but if you change that a little, Shinji will be thoroughly shocked."

Asuka thought back to last year, and the skirt that she had worn. Granted, it hadn't been for Shinji's benefit or anything, but he had noticed her.

"...I never would have guessed you liked stuff like this Rei," said Asuka as she stood up.

"Thats because you never took the time to get to know me."

An awkward silence ensued between the two of them.

"Sorry," mumbled Asuka, "but...I always thought that you liked Shinji."

"I do, but not in the way you do."

Asuka held her tongue, not wanting to say the retort which threatened to bubble up from her heart.

"We should probably get moving though; don't want all the good stuff taken," smiled Rei.

"Yeah," nodded Asuka, not quite understanding what she was getting herself into.

* * *

><p>Shinji didn't move much the entire time that Asuka was gone, and the day continued moving onward without seeming to pause or stop.<p>

There were only four hours left now until the start of the dance, and Shinji was starting to wonder if Asuka was even planning on coming home, when he heard the doorknob turn at the end of the hallway. Sitting upright, he craned his to look down the hallway, expecting to see Asuka's beautiful face and her strawberry colored hair flowing behind her. But it was only Misato. Shinji felt his last hopes fading away.

"Oh...Shinji? You're still here?"

"Yeah," mumbled Shinji as he laid his head back on the table.

Misato walked over to him, and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Where's Asuka?"

"Don't know," said Shinji. "She left a while ago."

"Did you two fight? How come you weren't getting along with each other this morning."

"...I," Shinji teetered for a minute on whether to tell her or not, but in the end, his desire to confess what he had done won over his embarrassment.

"I asked Asuka to the dance last night," Shinji muttered.

"Oh...so thats whats wrong."

"I thought you would be more shocked honestly," said Shinji in surprise.

"I've known you two for a while now, and since living with you, I've learned more then I care to admit. But you two always seem incredibly dense in my eyes. So...what did she say?"

"She hasn't said anything yet. She said she was going out...and that was about five hours ago. I'm starting to wonder if she'll even return today."

"She will," Misato assured him. Standing up, she walked towards the bathroom, pulling her shirt off as she went. Shinji turned away from her, not wanting to see his teacher exposed as such. Seconds later, the sound of the shower running could be heard echoing around the apartment.

'She really has no sense of decency,' sighed Shinji as he got up from the kitchen. But Misato was right, he was worrying about this far too much.

'Whatever answer Asuka gives me is something I'll just have to deal with.'

As Shinji thought this, the front door went flying open, and a smiling Asuka entered, followed by the most unlikely person Shinji would have associated her with. Rei was standing behind Asuka and laughing slightly. What the hell had happened in the past five hours?

"Asuka...Ayanami?" asked Shinji incredulously.

"Huh? Oh, Shinji," said Asuka as though she was surprised to see him there.

"Um...Ayanami?" asked Shinji as he peered around Asuka to look at Rei.

"I'll be going then," said Rei as she left, giving Asuka a wink as she did. Asuka was starting to have butterflies in her stomach.

Asuka stepped into the apartment and shut the door, her eyes turning towards the shower.

"Misato back I take it?"

"Yeah...she came back a few minutes ago.

"...I see," said Asuka as she walked further into the apartment. It was then that Shinji noticed Asuka was carrying several bags.

"Did you go shopping with Ayanami?"

"Yeah...I did," grinned Asuka.

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you and Ayanami got along."

"Well, we'd had never really talked before unless you were there."

"...Is that where you went?"

"Yeah...I wanted to talk to her about somethings."

"...Oh," said Shinji as he gazed back at Asuka. She noticed him staring, and turned to face him, her smile faltering slightly.

"Um...Shinji...about what you said...last night," she started.

"Its okay Asuka. If you don't really want to go, then I can understand. It was rather sudden and all so-"

"Shut it for a minute Shinji," said Asuka as she took several steps towards him and looked into his eyes. Shinji gulped loudly, thinking for a minute that Asuka was going to hit him. But she didn't do any such thing.

"I'll go with you, but only as friends. I don't want people misunderstanding, and after yesterday, I think thats best for both of us."

Shinji could hardly believe what he had heard. Him and Asuka were going to the dance together? Though it would be as friends, but Shinji could settle for that.

"You serious?"

"Completely," said Asuka as she turned away from, "and since I'm being serious, I want you to be as well Shinji. Try to put some thought into tonight."

"...I don't have anything to wear though-"

"Which reminds me," said Asuka as she cut Shinji off. Moving one of the bags to her other hand, she threw it at him and said, "Here, this is for you. Wear it for tonight. I had to make some guesses on the measurements, but it should fit you."

Shinji opened the large bag and peered inside, only to see an assortment of clothes that he was expected to wear. Was this what Asuka and Rei had been doing? Shinji found this highly unlikely, and he looked at the other bags Asuka still had in her hand, though she saw him watching and said-

"Not a chance. This stuff is for myself."

'Do you really need all that?' wondered Shinji.

"Okay...umm...what time should we leave?"

"The dance starts at eight...so seven twenty or so. I won't want to walk there so we'll have a cab take us."

"Okay," said Shinji as he nodded. He was having difficulty controlling his excitement.

Asuka gave him one last smile, before she carried the bags into her room and shut it with a snap. Shinji was left standing for a few seconds before he let out a little laugh, pleased with the way things had gone. He considered himself rather lucky though that Asuka had accepted, which gave him some hope for the future.

The water turned off in the shower then, and Misato came out, a towel wrapped around her body and another in her hair.

"I thought I heard Asuka come home," said Misato as she continued drying her hair.

"Yeah, she did," said Shinji, purposefully looking away from Misato.

"So...what happened?"

"We're going," said Shinji, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Glad to hear that," said Misato as she walked into her own room, giving Shinji a brief smile as she did so.

Shinji wasn't sure when it had happened, but he was suddenly glad that it was Valentines Day.

* * *

><p>The minutes trickled by slowly, and Shinji spent much of the remainder of his time waiting for Asuka by looking at the clock over the kitchen stove. He had hardly seen a glimpse of her since she had been home, and it seemed she preferred it that way. She was taking extra caution so that he wouldn't see her until it was time for them to go. Shinji noticed that she spent a lot of time in the bathroom, even after she had taken a shower.<p>

When only an hour was left until the dance started though, Shinji was starting to get nervous. Asuka had been in her bedroom for a while, and Shinji couldn't take it anymore. Getting up from where he sat in the kitchen, he walked over to her bedroom door, and tapped lightly on it.

"Umm...Asuka? There is only an hour left until the dance...so...are you ready ye-"

"Impatient much, aren't you," came Asuka's slightly annoyed voice from the other side of the door. However, the door did open.

Shinji felt like he had been struck by sunlight as Asuka stepped out of the door to her bedroom so that she was a mere inches away from Shinji. She was wearing a loose fitting white dress that floated gently if she moved. If Shinji didn't know any better, he would have thought it was made of air. Her hair she had parted slightly, revealing her forehead more, though she still let it flow freely down her back, catching it in the dim light of the hallway so that her hair was illuminated. She was wearing matching white high heels that made her just as tall as Shinji, something which she had been determined to wear. Her lips even seemed to have gloss on them, making them sparkle slightly. Shinji didn't know what to say to this stunning beauty in front of him, meaning that Asuka had succeeded in shocking him.

"You're staring," said Asuka as he looked at him. She was almost eye level with him now that she was wearing the high heels.

"Sorry," Shinji quickly replied.

Asuka looked him up and down herself, taking him in. It seemed that her and Rei's decision about his clothes hadn't been wrong. Shinji didn't look bad she had to admit.

"Shall we go then?" asked Asuka.

Shinji nodded, still having difficulties talking. However, as they made to leave, a door opened from behind them and Misato shouted at them-

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

'Was there even a limit to what you wouldn't do?' wondered Shinji. Beside him, Asuka had turned slightly pink.

"I'll be expecting you back right at midnight," said Misato sharply.

"Yeah, okay," said Shinji distractedly as he ushered Asuka out the door, wanting to put as much distance between themselves and Misato.

As he shut the door, he turned towards Asuka though and asked, "Are you still okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" replied Asuka. "I've already gone to the effort of dressing up, so second guessing my decision would be pointless."

"I was just checking," said Shinji.

"Stop worrying about it," said Asuka as she walked past him. "I've already decided to go with you."

Shinji couldn't think of any other words which would have soothed his mind.

* * *

><p>The cab ride to the school was uneventful, other than the cab driver mistaking them for a married couple. Asuka had of course put that down quickly.<p>

As they arrived at the school, they weren't surprised to learn that they weren't the only ones that had thought about taking the cab to school. From the look of things, Asuka wasn't the only person that had decided to wear high heels.

As the cab came to a halt, Shinji opened his door and stepped out, then waited for Asuka to do the same, holding his hand out to help her out. She surprisingly accepted it, smirking slightly as she did so. It was then that Shinji noticed a few heads turned towards there direction. It seemed that the theme from yesterday was still on everybody's mind.

"Just ignore them," sighed Asuka as they walked across the parking lot and entered the gymnasium.

The entire gym had been changed in the span of a few hours so that it resembled something like a dance club. Streamers and ribbons hung from the rafters with balloons that lined the tables and chairs all of which said "Happy Valentines Day." The gymnasium floor had been changed from the slippery surface to carpet so that people wouldn't be slipping and falling. Lights of every colors flashes on and off as people started milling around the floor, waiting for the party to start. Along one side of the wall was a punch bowl and several snacks. Shinji wasn't going anywhere near this though, as he still remembered what Touji and Kensuke had planned, though whether they had gone through with it was an entirely different matter.

Shinji and Asuka walked up to the edge of the dance floor, and Asuka immediately spotted Rei and her date. Waving towards her, Rei waved back and walked over to Shinji and Asuka, beaming at the couple.

"Glad to see that you made it," said Rei.

"You as well," replied Asuka.

Shinji watched this confrontation between the two girls, still wondering when they had become friends. Turning towards Rei's date though, he looked him up and down, trying to look for any flaws. Admittedly, he didn't find any.

"Have you seen Hikari yet?" asked Asuka.

"I think so...her and Touji were walking around earlier. Though I know her and the other representatives will be starting the party, which reminds me, you and Shinji are supposed to be the first ones to dance."

"What!" yelled Asuka, her temper flaring up. Shinji felt his stomach drop beside her.

"They didn't tell you? Yeah, the couple that won yesterday's theme is supposed to be the first pair to dance."

"What if we hadn't gone with each other though?" asked Shinji.

"Not sure, most likely they'd still make you do it," shrugged Rei.

Shinji was feeling just as angry as Asuka at the moment. Again, those bastards were forcing the students to do something they weren't comfortable with.

"If I would have known this," mumbled Asuka.

"We don't have a choice now though," Shinji reminded her.

"I know..." sighed Asuka as she looked down at her feet.

It was then that a bright light from high up in the rafters suddenly shinned down on the center of the dance floor. Hikari and several other representatives from the three grades were standing there, each in dresses of varying color. Shinji could see Touji off to the side, his arms crossed as he watched Hikari.

"Well everyone, we finally made it through the week," said Hikari as she addressed the students. "And hopefully some of you have even enjoyed this week long celebration of Valentines Day."

There was a loud chorus of noise here, most of which were boos.

"Though its not quite over with, not until the clock strikes midnight at least. So I ask everybody to enjoy themselves as we finish off the week. Now, if I could have the couple that won yesterday's competition to step forward, we can start this party. Everyone else, feel free to join in anytime."

"That would be us," said Shinji nervously beside Asuka.

"I know," said Asuka as she turned towards Shinji. Still feeling nervous, Shinji grabbed Asuka's hand and walked out on the dance floor. Placing one hand on her waist, he clasped his other hand in hers, and waited for the music to start.

"Try not to step on my feet," sighed Asuka as she looked at a spot over Shinji's shoulder.

Shinji didn't say anything, as he was starting to feel embarrassed. Though it was a dance, and that they were going together, the thought that they would actually dance never really crossed his mind.

As the music starting playing however, Shinji felt his mind drift elsewhere. Asuka was leading the dance, so he didn't have to worry about tripping over his own his feet. But waltzing slowly with Asuka on the dance floor was somehow...serene. The light reflected of her beautiful pearly white face, dazzling Shinji while her dress flowed majestically around her. Shinji momentarily forgot that him and Asuka were dancing with hundreds of students watching them. He felt like they were in there own little world, sectioned off from everyone else, where they alone had each other.

But soon, other couples started walking on the dance floor, pulling Shinji out of his lapse in reality. Looking around him, he saw that Rei and her date were dancing nearby along with Touji and Hikari. Touji seemed embarrassed, but Hikari was more or less enjoying herself.

As the song ended, everybody started clapping, and Shinji was surprised that most of the clapping had been directed at him and Asuka. Asuka was grinning in a sheepish way, though it was apparent that she was still happy with the way things had turned out.

"Lets sit down for a minute," said Asuka as she turned to look at Shinji.

"Already tired?"

"You weren't the one that was leading," said Asuka as she lead him to a vacant table.

As they sat down, Asuka looked towards Rei and her date and said, "Looks like they're having fun."

"Yeah," said Shinji, not quite seeing what she was looking at. He was still overly distracted by Asuka.

"You thirsty?" asked Asuka.

"Somewhat, but I wouldn't touch the punch."

"Why...alcohol?"

"Maybe, Touji and Kensuke were going to do it this year, but Touji got caught up with Hikari, and Kensuke likely didn't come to the dance. Though thats not to say someone else didn't pick up the slack."

"Hmmm, true," said Asuka as she looked out across the dance floor.

Now that Shinji was sitting, he honestly didn't want to get back up. He was content to watch other people dance after all...but Asuka. Looking sideways at her, he saw that Asuka was watching the dance floor keenly.

"...Do you want to dance again?"

Asuka turned to him and grinned, her glossy lips parting to reveal her white teeth.

"About time you asked, and this time you can lead."

Shinji nodded and stood up, extending his hand slowly. Taking his hand, Asuka walked out on the dance floor again with Shinji. Heads turned as the two arrived on the dance floor, and Shinji was sure that this was partly due to Asuka's beauty. But as he looked at the guys crowded around the dance floor, he shot looks at all of them. He wanted them to understand that he wouldn't allow anyone but himself dance with Asuka.

"Whats wrong Shinji?" asked Asuka as she waiting for him to place his hand on her waist.

"Nothing..."

Asuka frowned at him for a few seconds before she chuckled and said, "Those other guys...don't worry about them."

"I'm not," Shinji lied as he looked into her eyes. They slowly revolved on the spot to the tune of the music. It seemed that Shinji was picking up on this relatively fast.

"I'm not dancing with anyone other than you tonight," whispered Asuka as she leaned into him. Shinji hadn't expecting this, nor the fact that the dress she was wearing was made of a very thin fabric. He could feel her supple breasts pressing against his chest.

"Umm...Asuka," mumbled Shinji, his face turning slightly red. But she didn't reply, her head now tilting onto his shoulder.

Shinji rocked backwards and forwards like that for a while with her leaning against him. He wished that the song would hurry up and end. It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying this, but he was confused by Asuka's actions.

When the song did end, he broke apart from her extremely quickly, making her fall off balance slightly. Straightening herself up, Asuka gazed at Shinji for a few seconds before she let out a low sigh and said, "Sorry...I shouldn't have done that."

"No...I was surprised is all," muttered Shinji.

Asuka looked at him for a few more seconds before she extended her hand and said, "One more."

Shinji looked back at her, feelings coursing through him, but he would worry about those later. For right now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p>The night continued onward, and Shinji and Asuka were much the center focus. Whenever they were on the dance floor, other couples seemed to take heart seeing the two enjoying themselves so much and joined in. If Shinji had a preference though, he did prefer the faster songs instead of the ballets. It wasn't that he disliked dancing with Asuka to a slow melody, but he felt that it was good to put some space between them sometimes..<p>

Ten o'clock finally hit, and that meant that it was time for the crowning of that years best couple. Hikari once again took center stage as she addressed the students.

"Well, its time for the annual best couples award. The teachers have already cast there votes, but just to give you an idea of the couples we have in the running, I'll go ahead and name them."

Shinji was honestly somewhat interested in this but never expected himself and Asuka to be a possible candidate choice. He was therefore surprised when Hikari called his and Asuka's name, making a large spotlight shine down on them.

Shinji turned towards Asuka, a bewildered expression on his face and received one in turn from Asuka. Were they honestly expected to win?

When Hikari was done naming the couples, a member of the staff handed her a small piece of paper with the couples name written on it. All the students waited, silence engulfing the entire gym until Hikari unfolded the piece of paper. She gave one look at it before smirking slightly, her eyes traveling right to Shinji and Asuka. Shinji picked up on this, and immediately knew what would follow.

"The best couple this year is the pair of Shinji and Asuka!"

The spotlight was back on them, and if possible, it felt even brighter than earlier. Shinji shielded his eyes from it, but a drone of loud clapping and cheering had started all around him. Beside him, Asuka was looking bewildered, still not quite sure what had happened.

"Get up here you two," said Hikari who was clapping along with the other students.

Without much of a choice, Shinji and Asuka walked up in front of the school and accept the fact that they had won. Shinji didn't feel like they had done anything however, and when he looked at Asuka, he saw that she was looking at him. Her eyes were wide and searching.

"Well...you two won," said Hikari, "which was actually with a landslide victory. Now, for the crowning of-"

"Hikari?" asked Shinji suddenly.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You think we could skip this? This isn't why me and Asuka came here; we don't even feel like we did anything to deserve this, nor do we care that much honestly."

Asuka was startled by Shinji's response, startled that he was being so assertive.

"This is part of every years dance though," said Hikari, aware how the teachers felt about this.

"We aren't going to do this," said Shinji as he shrugged.

"But-"

"Asuka?" said Shinji as he turned towards her, "do you care about this at all."

Asuka shook her head silently, still surprised at Shinji's actions.

"Right then," said Shinji as he smiled briefly at Hikari before turning his gaze to the teachers who stood off to the side of the stage. They didn't look please.

'Who care what the fuck they think,' thought Shinji bitterly. He wasn't going to let them make his decision for him.

"Lets go Asuka," said Shinji as he put an arm around her shoulders and steered her off the stage and towards the exit door. Shinji knew that he had probably just made an error, and that he would have to pay for it next week with a suspension most likely, but he couldn't stand being up on that stage looking like a guinea pig.

Throwing open the doors, he walked out into the night sky with Asuka beside him, though she seemed to be coming around.

"Shinji...you didn't have to do that you know."

"I know...but I didn't like it. Thats not what Valentines Day should be about, not that I really know myself."

"I understand what you mean...but you know you just made enemies with almost every teacher in the school."

"Don't care," Shinji replied simply as the walked down the school steps. Asuka was walking beside him now, her arms folded in front of her as she shivered a little.

"Cold?" asked Shinji.

"And you don't have a jacket this time either, do you?" mumbled Asuka.

Shinji felt his brain jolt, as he remembered last Valentines Day when they had walked back to the apartment together.

"No...I don't," said Shinji quietly.

"Well...I guess this will have to do," sighed Asuka as she leaned up against Shinji. Shinji was hesitant at first, but he finally brought his arm around her back and rested it on her right shoulder, pulling her close to himself so that they shared each others warmth.

"I want to walk home," said Asuka suddenly.

Shinji looked back at her, startled that she was suggesting this.

"But...your shoes-"

"If they start hurting, I'll just take them off and carry them. Though if my feet get sore, you'll have to carry me..."

Shinji silently nodded as him and Asuka walked out into the parking lot and stepped up on the sidewalk, preparing to walk the long distance home.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shinji?"<p>

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like me?"

It was a good thing Shinji wasn't carrying Asuka, because he would have likely dropped her.

It had been fifteen minutes since they had left the school, and they were roughly half way home.

"Why do you ask?" said Shinji evasively.

Asuka was silent for a few seconds before she said, "I don't know Shinji. This entire week has been a whirlpool of emotions that I can't make sense of. And I still don't understand my own feelings very well."

'Your own feelings?' Shinji thought silently. He didn't saying anything about this though; if Asuka was holding something back, he could wait.

"What if I do," he finally said.

Asuka moved her head away from his shoulder for a brief instant so that she could look into his eyes.

"If you do...then I think I can accept that."

Shinji was silent as he heard Asuka's words. Was what she said...

"Hey...Shinji...I had a really good time today, and I was surprised at you," muttered Asuka as she ran forward before spinning around, her dress catching a light breeze.

"I did too Asuka."

"Heh," laughed Asuka as she looked up at the sky, but the stars were drowned out by the lights of Tokyo-3.

"This week...it wasn't so bad really, when I think back on it."

"No, it wasn't," said Shinji as he stood beside her and looked up at the night sky.

They stood like that for a long while, until Asuka shivered, directing Shinji's attention to her.

"We should probably hurry home. That dress isn't something you should be wearing outside."

"...Yeah," said Asuka as she looked up at the sky one last time.

Though the night sky was empty of them, the stars were still there.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" said Shinji the moment he opened the front door. However, they didn't receive any greeting from Misato. It seemed like she had gone out.<p>

Walking into the kitchen, Shinji saw a hastily scrawled note on the kitchen counter.

"Looks like Misato has gone out," said Shinji.

"...Oh," said Asuka as she walked up behind him and read the letter over his shoulder. Shinji was very aware of her presence, and looked over at the clock above the stove. It was ten minutes shy of eleven o'clock. Still a little over an hour of Valentines left.

"I'll make some tea to warm us up," said Shinji.

"Hmmm, alright," said Asuka as she sat down at the kitchen counter. Shinji was wondering why she hadn't taken of her dress yet, but thought that slightly rude. She had bought it for tonight, and he had dragged her away from the dance a little early, so she probably still wanted to spend some time in it. She did however remove the high heels she was wearing and slowly massaged her foot.

"Hey Asuka...about what you were saying before...about if I liked you."

Asuka paused while she was still looking down at her feet and slowly moved her head upwards to look at Shinji.

"What about it?"

"...You said that...you thought you could accept it...what did you mean by that?"

Asuka's shoulders slumped slightly and she looked down at the kitchen counter before she said, "I always thought that us liking each other was something that was improbable, just because of our attitudes towards each other. But this week has proved otherwise, strange as that may sound. Maybe I was simply scared about the thought that you may like me, thats why I was hesitant about going to the dance. But Rei ended up convincing me otherwise; I said before that I had a good time today Shinji, and I don't think I would have rather gone with anyone except you. I suppose...that I'm able to accept your feelings, because I have a better grasp of my own now."

"...Asuka...so then..."

"Shinji, the tea is ready," said Asuka as she cut across him. Shinji turned around and removed the pot from the stove, cursing the timing of the kettle.

Pouring two cups, he placed on in front of Asuka before sitting down across from her, his own cup in his hand. The kettle he placed in the middle of them, as though creating an imaginary line between them.

"Asuka...how do you feel about me then?" asked Shinji, finally speaking thoughts which he had bottled up inside him since yesterday.

Asuka stared down at the cup of tea she had clasped in her hand.

"I think...I know what my heart is telling me, but I'm also afraid to listen to it. Shinji, I don't want anything different than what we already have."

"Asuka," mumbled Shinji.

"But I don't like this painful feeling every time I see you either. Its like a constant heartache," said Asuka as she lowered her head.

Shinji was unsure what to say, or what he could even say to convince her.

"Shinji...today though...while dancing with you, I don't know what it was, but I felt something. Maybe it was only my imagination, but I felt like I could enjoy everyday being like that."

"Then let it be like that," Shinji whispered to her. "If you want that happiness...then-"

"Hey...Shinji...I-"

Asuka had started crying, her emotions finally spilling forth. Everything since Shinji had kissed her yesterday, everything since he had asked her to the dance, everything since last years Valentines Day spilled forth suddenly, and Asuka couldn't contain it anymore.

Dropping her cup, it crashed to the floor and shattered, spilling hot tea everywhere.

Shinji watched this, feeling helpless as he did. Asuka was crying in front of him, her who never cried in her life, and he wasn't able to do a damn thing to help her.

No, that wasn't true though. He was simply being a coward, a coward not wanting to take one simple step forward and comfort the one he cared about, the one he loved. If he wasn't able to do this simple thing, then he didn't deserve to love Asuka.

Standing up, Shinji took several hesitant steps forward around the edge of the table and towards Asuka. She was just sitting there, pearly white tears falling from her eyes and landing on the wooden table. Shinji had never seen her like this, had never known how helpless she could be at times.

Kneeling down, he wrapped his arms around her head, pulling her tear streaked face towards him. She immediately embraced him as though she had been waiting for his touch and buried her face against his chest. Shinji slowly starting stroking her beautiful hair, letting his hands flow through it, enjoying the feel of it as it glided across his skin.

"Shinji," Asuka said, trying to talk through her tears.

"Don't say anything," whispered Shinji as he held her dearly against her chest.

"I-"

Shinji kissed her softly on the top of her head, brushing his lips against her silky hair. Asuka didn't give any inclination that she noticed or cared that he had done this.

"Shinji...I...also...love yo-"

Shinji drew her head away from his chest then, and kissed her deeply, ignoring the tears that were glistening around her lips. Shinji could taste the saltiness of the tears mixing with the gloss that Asuka had put on what felt like ages ago.

He wanted this kiss to mean something, something that neither of them would forget, but he wanted to kiss away Asuka's previous worries.

He held her like that, kissing her without worrying whether Misato would barge in on them any minute. At first Asuka was resilient over the kiss, but as Shinji held her like that, she felt all strength leave her body, and gave in to her emotions.

Shinji drew back from her then, and backed away several paces, wondering how Asuka was going to react. Admittedly, she sat there for several seconds, until she ran a finger along her moist lips that had felt Shinji's touch. She looked over to Shinji, who was leaning against the wall, watching her anxiously.

"Shinji...I..." started Asuka.

"You don't have to," mumbled Shinji, feeling slightly embarrassed. Holding out his arms to her, Asuka got the hint and walked over to where Shinji sat against the wall. Shinji wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closely to him. He kissed her again, timidly this time, unsure about what he was doing. Before, it had simply been an impulse, but this time it came from his heart. He slowly trailed down her lips, kissing her at the base of her neck, his lips moving over her milky white skin. Asuka bit down painfully on her lips, a small groan escaping from her lips.

"Is something wrong?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah, the position," said Asuka.

Shinji looked down, and understood what she meant. It wasn't very comfortable doing this on a hardwood floor while leaning against a wall.

"Umm..." mumbled Shinji, unsure what he should say now that they had crossed an invisible line.

Shaking her head, Asuka said, "...This is what I want Shinji."

Shinji nodded, still unsure about this, but stood up, carrying her with him as he went, and walked into the living room. He set her gently down on the couch in the living room and then leaned over her, pressing his lips over hers. He felt her tongue deepen the kiss, and pressed the palms of his hands down on either side of her, bracing himself as he kneeled over her. He hadn't known kissing would be this passionate.

He trailed his kisses down the base of her neck, tickling her as he knew he was, but all too suddenly, he stopped. Asuka, who had been enjoying the feel of his lips gliding across her skin, looked back at him questionably, wondering what he was doing.

"Asuka...umm..."

Asuka could have laughed at him, still embarrassed as he was. She was of course embarrassed by the very thought of what they were delving into, but she accepted it, because she loved Shinji.

Moving her hands towards her shoulders, she pulled the dress straps down her shoulders. Motioning to Shinji, she took his hand and placed it on her shoulder. Shinji, still feeling incredibly nervous, pulled the straps far enough down so that the dress slid away easily. Asuka next unfastened the strap of her bra behind her back, and let it fall to the ground beside the couch, revealing her breasts to Shinji, her pink nipples already erect.

Shinji stared at Asuka's breasts like a child would stare at a candy bar that it wanted. Even Asuka had turned red now.

But was this what was best for them right now? Shinji wondered about this. Loving Asuka was one thing...but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. It was all too sudden.

Moving his gaze away from her, Shinji wordlessly picked Asuka's bra off the ground and handed it to her.

"Shinji, what're you?"

"We shouldn't be doing this," said Shinji. "Not right now. We're moving too fast, and this is still Misato's apartment."

"Do I look like I care?" retorted Asuka.

"If you said you didn't, I wouldn't believe you," said Shinji as he hung his head.

Asuka sat up, her bra in her hand but giving no inclination that she was about to put it on. Shinji was still determinedly not looking at her, because he was afraid if he did, things would pick up directly where he had left them. If they had gone any further, who knows what may have happened.

"Asuka...I love you, and because I love you, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine," said Asuka stubbornly.

"Asuka...you love me, correct."

"Yes!"

"Then please...I don't want to do something...that I'd regret later. I want it to be special...when we do do it."

Asuka didn't know what to say after this very blunt statement by Shinji, and found herself reflecting on her own actions. She had been so caught up in the moment, that she hadn't worried about anything. But...Shinji was right; Asuka couldn't really call this love.

Suddenly feeling very cautious of her naked body, Asuka quickly put her bra back on, and pulled the straps of her dress back over her shoulders.

"You can look now," said Asuka.

Shinji slowly looked over his shoulder and saw Asuka sitting up on the couch behind him, her hands clasped in her lap.

"I'm sorry Shinji...I got caught up in the moment. You are right though...it should be special...our first."

Both of them now felt too embarrassed to say anything.

"I'm gonna change," said Asuka as she stood up.

"Okay," mumbled Shinji, his face still pointed towards the floor. He was having difficulties getting Asuka's beautiful body out of his mind.

Several minutes later, Asuka came walking back into the living room wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'm sorry," Asuka said as she sat down next to Shinji.

"No, it was my fault also," said Shinji. "I was afraid though, what I may have done if we had continued. I don't want to hurt you Asuka."

"...I know."

"...You're very beautiful though...I'm having a difficult time forgetting about that."

"Pervert," mumbled Asuka as her face turned red. Shinji laughed lightly at that.

"Hey Asuka...what exactly are we right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...after this...well-"

"The entire school has been thinking that we've been dating for three years now, so I guess that we'll finally be able to come out in the open about it now."

Shinji couldn't help it, he did laugh this time, but he was surprised that Asuka was able to make a joke even now.

Asuka moved closer to Shinji then, and leaned against him generating warmth between there two bodies and there hearts.

"Shinji...I want to sleep with you tonight."

"...Eh!" stammered Shinji as he looked down at Asuka, completely surprised by this statement. Asuka herself looked incredibly embarrassed by asking this, but she looked determinedly back into his eyes.

"I want to be with the person I love," said Asuka quietly. "Shinji...don't forget that High School is almost over with, and that afterwards we'll be leaving for college. I don't know...what will happen then, but I want so spend as much time with you as I possibly can."

Shinji stared back into Asuka's eyes, looking for any hint of a wavering thought, but he didn't see any, meaning that she was serious.

"Asuka...what if Misato-"

"I don't care...and Misato will probably come back drunk anyway. Just for tonight, I want to be by your side as you sleep."

Shinji turned away from Asuka and thought about this. It was an attractive idea, but if Misato saw them...

"...Okay," said Shinji, "but we'll have to sleep in my room."

"Thats what I had planned on anyway," said Asuka. Kissing Shinji quickly on his cheek, she got up, and went to fetch blankets and a pillow from her room. Shinji rubbed the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him, amazed by her actions.

Getting up, Shinji himself walked into his room and quickly changed, and was just pulling a shirt over his head when Asuka came in. Dumping her things in a pile next to his bed, she sat down on the edge of it and swung her legs over onto the mattress. Motioning for him to come closer, Asuka reached out for Shinji, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to the bed so that he was on top of her.

"Asuka, what're you-"

"Just stay like this for a while," said Asuka as she wrapped her arms around Shinji's back and held him like that, her head resting beside his head.

Shinji was motionless for several seconds until he relaxed into Asuka's grasp, a smiling playing across his face.

"Hey...Shinji...even after high school and college...we'll still be together...right?"

"Course," replied Shinji. "We've known each other for all our lives, and that wont change twenty years for now."

"Good," sighed Asuka, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Shinji. I'm glad that I was able to meet you and even fall in love with you..."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere," said Shinji.

But Asuka didn't answer him, and it took Shinji several to realize that she had fallen asleep.

"Jesus, you should have told me if you were this tired," mumbled Shinji as he pulled her hands off his back and rested them on her stomach. Grabbing the covers that she had brought with her, Shinji covered her in them, tucking the corners in so that she wouldn't get cold.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Shinji slowly stroked her hair for several minutes. When he thought back to the beginning of the week, he had never guessed that things would have ended up as they did. Valentines Day had always been a joke to him, something which he had always made fun of, but maybe that was because he had never loved anyone until now. It held meaning though for those that understood love, but love may vary from person to person. For Shinji, love was the girl beside him that was sleeping in his bed. Love was waking up early in the morning and being greeted by Asuka. Love was walking to school with her every day and talking about meaningless things.

Love was whenever he was around Asuka.

It had taken time for Shinji to realize this, and he was angry at himself for not realizing it sooner. But Asuka was right; no matter how many years it was, ten, twenty, or even thirty, they would still be together.

Letting go of Asuka's strawberry colored hair, Shinji crawled into bed beside her, tossing his own covers over himself. He lay there for a while, staring at Asuka's face as she slept peaceful, her mouth slightly open as she dreamed. Shinji didn't know how many more times in his lifetime he would be able to see this beautiful face, but he planned to cherish each and every one of those times.

Scooting closer to her, he lay his face down directly next to hers, and wrapped his arms around her lithe body, holding her close to himself. He didn't want to let go of the treasure he had found.

Shinji and Asuka fell asleep this way, each wrapped up in there own dreams, though still wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

><p>At around four o'clock in the morning, the front door banged loudly open, and Misato returned from the bar she frequented, the stench of alcohol fermenting off her.<p>

She walked tipsily towards her bedroom door, but paused as she stood outside Shinji's door.

Sliding it open, she peered into the bedroom and was barely able to discern the two shapes nestled in the covers.

'About damn time,' thought Misato drunkenly. She wouldn't remember any of this in the morning however.

As the door closed with a snap, and the sound of Misato's footsteps disappeared, Asuka shifted slightly in her sleep, moving closer to Shinji, and not knowing whether it was in her dream or reality, she found Shinji's hand and clasped it tightly in her hand, before falling back asleep.


End file.
